


There's Always Room For Dessert

by jokerssmile



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is AU and a sequel to Good Enough To Eat. Jane and Maura travel to Italy so Jane can be head chef and help open Pamela's new restaurant. But it's not all work for Jane, especially when it comes to Maura. </p><p> I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles. They belong to TNT and whomever else has legal claim to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being patient while I wrote this sequel. 
> 
> Translations for the Italian being spoken will always be found at the end of the chapter.

* * *

They landed in Italy a little after seven in the evening. A personal driver for Pamela helped the women with their bags and drove them from the airport to the apartment.

 Pamela unlocked the front door and let them into the apartment. The driver brought in their bags then went back out to the car to wait for Pamela.

 “I know it’s not much.” Pamela said to them, “But I hope you make it home while you’re here.”

“Pamela, it’s beautiful.” Maura said to her.  

“Really, Pamela it’s perfect.” Jane said as she looked around.

“Here are the keys to the apartment and these are the keys to the car that’s in the garage.” Pamela said handing them to Jane. “I’ll see you in the morning and we can go over to the restaurant and you can meet everyone.” Pamela told her.

“Okay sounds like a plan.” Jane told her.

Pamela smiled at them, “I’ll let you two get unpacked and enjoy your first night in Rome.” She said with a wink.

“Good night.” She said as she headed for the front door, “Have fun.” She called out as she shut the door behind her.

Maura went and picked up her bags.

“What are you doing?” Jane asked her.

“I’m going to take these upstairs and unpack.” She said to her.

Jane took Maura’s bags from her then placed them back down on the floor. “Unpacking can wait a bit.” Jane told her then took her hand, “Let’s just check the place out.”

“You know she said this was a small apartment.” Jane said as they walk around, “But it’s pretty damn big.”

“That’s Pamela for you. She doesn’t really do anything on a small scale.” Maura told her.

The kitchen was a nice sized open space which Jane liked a lot. There was a small dining area off from the kitchen and a very large living room.

Upstairs there were two bedrooms, one for a guest and then the master room. Maura went out onto the balcony of the master bedroom while Jane went into the bathroom.

“Holy shit, there’s a hot tub in here!” She yelled as she played with the knobs on the tub.

“Jane, come and look at this view.” Maura called to her.

Jane walked out of the bathroom and saw Maura out on the balcony looking out over their ocean view. A light breeze swept at Maura’s hair as the colors of the sunset silhouetted her body. 

“Beautiful.” Jane said with a smile as she walked up behind Maura, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Maura turned around in Jane’s arms and looked into her eyes. She smiled then kissed Jane on the lips. Jane’s hands ran up Maura’s back as she pressed her against the balcony rail.

Maura’s tongue pressed passed Jane’s parted lips and into her mouth. Jane broke their kiss and moved to kissing and sucking on Maura’s neck.

“Jane.” She breathed as Jane’s hands started to slowly inch her dress up her thighs.

Jane pressed her body into Maura as she kissed across her chest then went back to kissing her lips. Her left hand slipped between their bodies. Jane’s tongue went into Maura’s mouth as her hand slipped into her panties.

Maura moaned as Jane’s fingers dragged across her wet folds.  Jane’s fingers teased as they pressed against her. “Jane, please.” Maura begged as she opened her legs.

Jane slowly pushed two fingers inside and Maura moaned. She pumped her fingers in and out as Maura’s hands clutched at her back.

Maura’s head fell back as Jane brushed against her clit. Jane leaned down and took advantage of her exposed neck. She kissed across the flush skin as her fingers curled inside of Maura before she dragged them slowly out and removed herself.  Jane moved down Maura’s body kissing as she got down on her knees in front of her.

Maura looked down at as Jane pushed her dress up passed her waist. Maura’s hand tangled in Jane’s hair as Jane pulled her panties down and took them off. Jane’s tongue licked Maura’s length before pushing inside and sucking on her clit.

 “Oh Jesus.” Maura mumbled, her grip in Jane’s hair tightened.

Jane’s tongue circled around Maura’s clit. Maura grunted when Jane pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

Jane could feel Maura’s muscles tightening around her fingers as she started to suck on Maura’s clit again, her tongue circling and flicking it.

Maura pressed herself into Jane. Jane’s fingers twisted deep inside and Maura’s hips bucked forward.

Maura let out a low moan as she came. Jane removed her fingers and licked Maura’s folds before she stood up and kissed Maura on the lips. She clutched at Jane, bringing her close to her and savoring the taste of herself on Jane’s tongue.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist and held onto her till her body recovered.

“Welcome to Rome.” Jane whispered in Maura’s ear.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane’s neck as she pushed her dress back down. They stayed out on the balcony till Maura was sure she was steady on her feet.  

They went inside and while Maura went upstairs to shower Jane went into the kitchen and started dinner.

Jane was straining the pasta when Maura came downstairs. She wandered into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island. She watched Jane toss the pasta with some sauce then put it into a baking dish.

“I’m making baked ziti.” Jane told her.

“Mmm that sounds good.” Maura said as Jane grating some parmesan cheese.

Jane finished sprinkling the last of the cheese on top of the ziti before she popped the dish into the preheated oven.

She washed her hands then went to the cabinet, got down two glasses then grabbed a bottle of red wine.

She poured them each a glass, “To a fresh start.”

Maura smiled as their glasses clinked together. She took a sip of her wine enjoying the floral taste of it.

“I have something for you.” Jane said as she put her wine glass down on the counter.

“You do?” Maura asked surprised.

Jane went over to her luggage that was still by the door and rummaged through it before she found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and then walked back over to Maura and handed it to her.

Maura looked at the lavender wrapped gift then back up at Jane. “What is it?” She asked.

“Well, I think you’ll have to open it to find out.” Jane said as she took a sip of her wine.

Maura tore slowly at the paper. Inside was a soft covered leather-bound book. Maura looked up at Jane with a raised eyebrow. She opened it and the pages were all blank.

“Is it written in invisible ink?” Maura asked her with a smile.

“It’s for you to write in Maura.” Jane told her, “You know like a journal or something to put your thoughts in. Whatever you want it to be for.” She said with a shrug.

She looked down at the gift then back up at Jane again, “Thank you.” She said then got up from her seat, “I have an idea.” Maura said as she started to dig through some of the drawers in the kitchen.

“What are you looking for?” Jane asked her.

“A pen.” Maura said, “Ah-ha!”

She grabbed a pen from the drawer then handed it and the journal to Jane.

“And you’re handing these to me why?” Jane asked.

“Write something in it for me.” Maura told her.

“Now?” Jane asked looking at her confused.

“Yes.” Maura said to her, “Please?”

Jane took the journal and sat down at the kitchen island. She opened the journal to the first blank page and stared down at it. After a few minutes she looked up at Maura, “Well I can’t do it while you’re staring at me.” Jane said to her.

“Okay.” Maura said quietly then opened the sliding glass door to the patio and stepped out.

Jane started biting the end of the pen as she thought. After a moment she smiled to herself then started to write. She finished and closed the journal. “I’m done.” She called out and Maura came back inside and over to her.

Jane handed her the journal and Maura opened it and read what Jane had written.

‘Sometimes all it takes is a little courage to be who you’ve always been. May you always have the courage you need, the love you want and the happiness you deserve.’

“Jane.” Maura said looking at her. She wrapped her arms around Jane’s shoulders, “That’s beautiful. Thank you.” She said then gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips.

Jane smiled at her, “You’re welcome.”

While the ziti was baking Jane went upstairs and took a quick shower before coming back down in her pajama bottoms and a black tank top.

“I’m surprised Pamela is putting you right to work.” Maura said as they ate.

“I’m not. I mean it’s why we came here.” Jane said to her, “Besides, the quicker I get to know the crew I’m working with the quicker I’ll be able to see who is capable of taking over of the kitchen.”

“Do you have to let people go?” Maura asked.

“Well I don’t personally fire them if that’s what you’re asking. I just let Pamela know who’s cutting it or not then she makes the decision.” Jane told her, “But Pamela picked these people so I’m sure they will work their asses off for her.”

After dinner Maura and Jane cleaned up then Jane hefted their luggage upstairs and they unpacked. Maura climbed onto the big bed and got under the covers. Maura smiled at Jane then lifted the covers and Jane got underneath them. She scooted closer to Jane, resting her head on Jane’s chest. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura’s shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Good night.” Maura mumbled.

Jane smiled, “Good night.”

In the morning Jane was cleaning up their kitchen after breakfast when there was a knock at the front door. Maura came downstairs dressed in a navy blue dress and high heels. She answered the door and let Pamela in.

“Good morning Pamela.” Maura said as Pamela came in.

“Good morning ladies. I hope your first night in Rome was memorable.” Pamela said with a big smile.  “Jane, are you ready to see your new kitchen?” She asked as Jane finished putting away the dishes.

Jane took off the apron she was wearing and hung it up, “Let’s go.”

The three of them drove over to the restaurant. “It’s named Nicoletta’s after my grandmother on my father’s side.” Pamela said as they went into the restaurant.

“I asked the kitchen staff to show up so that you could meet them and get a feel for the kitchen.” Pamela said as they walked towards the kitchen.

Maura noticed that the restaurant itself was big. The dining area could probably seat around 200 people. Maura admired the decor as she followed Pamela and Jane into the kitchen.

In the kitchen a staff of 15 people all dressed in black slacks and white dress shirts were busy doing various things.

Pamela cleared her throat, “Mi scusi posso avere la vostra attenzione per favore?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Pamela, “Questa è Jane Rizzoli, il capo chef di Nicoletta’s.”

They all looked to Jane. “The majority of the cooking staff only speak a little bit of English.” Pamela said with a small laugh, “And that’s about all the Italian I can remember at the moment.” She told Jane.

“Ciao, non vedo l'ora di lavorare con tutti voi.” Jane said to them. Some of them nodded, others smiled and clapped.

“Here’s what I have planned. Tonight I have about 30 people coming in to try the food. It’s just going to be a few friends who have been very supportive about the restaurant. So I’d like you to work with the staff planning a dinner and dessert.” Pamela told Jane.

“I can do that.” Jane said to her and Maura could already tell that Jane was already working out a menu in her mind.

“Good, while you do that, Maura and I will be shopping.” Pamela said linking her arm through Maura’s.

“We’ll see you in a few hours.” Pamela said then she and Maura left the kitchen.

“You really think we should have left Jane alone with a new staff?” Maura asked Pamela as they left the restaurant. “I mean you just kind of threw her in the deep end and told her to swim or drown.” Maura said.

“I’m sure Jane can handle herself just fine. I have a feeling she does extremely well under pressure.” Pamela said to her.

Maura and Pamela spent most of the morning going from shop to shop. Maura found a nice black dress with spaghetti straps to wear at dinner that night. 

At home, Maura was out on the patio sunbathing when she heard the front door open.

“Maura, are you here?” Jane called out.

Maura got up from her lounge chair and went inside. Jane smiled when she saw Maura in a deep red bikini.

“What are you doing home?” Maura asked her, “Oh god you didn’t get fired did you?” She asked then smiled.

Jane snorted, “No I didn’t get fired.” She said as she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. “I get a little time off before I have to go back for the dinner.”

Maura gave Jane a smile as she walked slowly towards her. The bottle of beer Jane was about to take a sip from hovered just at her lips as she watched Maura undo the tie on her bikini top. The top fell to the floor and Maura took the beer bottle from Jane and set it down on the counter.

She pressed her full body against Jane’s as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jane’s hands ran up Maura’s sides then cupped her breasts. Her thumbs grazed over her nipples and Maura moaned into Jane’s mouth.

Jane broke their kiss and looked at Maura. “Do you really want to have sex in the kitchen?” She asked.

Maura smiled at her, “Not today.” She said as she turned around and headed for the stairs. Jane’s eyes were focused on Maura’s ass. “Coming?” Maura called out as she started up the stairs.

“Almost.” Jane said quietly to herself as she followed Maura upstairs.

Jane was leaving a trail of clothes up the stairs and down the hallway. By the time she got into the bedroom she was in nothing but her black bra and grey boy shorts.

“Maura?” Jane called out when she didn’t see Maura in the bedroom.

She came out of the bathroom completely naked and went over to Jane and started kissing her on the neck as she unhooked her bra.

She pushed Jane back onto the bed and stared down at her with a smile. Maura got on the bed and straddled Jane’s hips. “I should warn you I’m a little sweaty and I smell like basil.” Jane told her.

“Are you trying to turn me on even more?” Maura asked as she took Jane’s left hand and put it between her legs, “Because I don’t think that’s really possible.”

Jane felt how wet Maura was and it made her moan. Maura’s hips rocked and she moved against Jane’s hand. She bent down and licked Jane’s nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

Jane slipped two fingers into Maura as she kissed across Maura’s chest to suck on her other nipple. Jane’s fingers curled inside. Maura sat up and moved her hips to match the rhythm of Jane’s fingers.

Jane sat up and latched onto Maura’s hard nipple and sucked on it as she pumped deeper into Maura. “Mmm yes Jane.” Maura moaned.

Jane kissed Maura, pushing her tongue into her mouth as her thumb circled around Maura’s clit.

Maura’s hips started to quicken their pace and Jane knew Maura was close. “Please Jane.” She begged as Jane’s fingers moved inside her. “Oh god just… please.” She shuddered.

Jane wrapped her right arm around Maura’s waist as her fingers pushed deep inside her. The heel of Jane’s hand pressed and rubbed against Maura’s clit. She threw her head back as her muscles clenched around Jane’s fingers. She let out a long moan as she came.

Jane withdrew her fingers slowly and Maura fell forward and rested her forehead on Jane’s chest. Jane put her hands on either side of Maura’s neck, lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

Once Maura recovered she sat up and looked down at Jane, “That’s not exactly what I had in mind when I brought you up here.” She said smiling.

Jane laughed a little as Maura climbed off of her and lied down next to Jane. “What did you have in mind?” Jane asked her.

“I was going to attack you and ravish you.” Maura said with a laugh as she turned and hid her face in Jane’s shoulder.

“Well I’m not going anywhere at the moment.” Jane told her.

Maura lifted her head and kissed Jane’s jaw. “Good.” She said as she moved down on the bed.

Maura kissed Jane’s stomach as she pulled down her underwear and took them off. She pushed her legs apart and kissed up Jane’s left thigh. Maura lifted her head and looked up at Jane before she dropped her head and kissed up her right thigh.

Jane started to squirm a little, “Maura….” She breathed out.

“Patience.” Maura said to her as her fingers grazed across Jane’s wet folds.

Jane moaned quietly. “Stop teasing.” She said through clenched teeth and Maura smiled.

Maura licked Jane’s length and the contact made Jane’s hips buck. She grabbed onto the slates of the headboard above her head. Maura pushed her tongue inside and swirled her tongue around before sucking on her clit.

“Ah fuck….” Jane groaned.

Maura pushed two fingers inside of her. Maura’s pace was quick, deep strokes. She lifted her head to watch Jane writhing around, the muscles in her arms flexing as she gripped the slates in the headboard tight.

Maura’s strokes intensified and she dipped her head back down and wrapped her lips around Jane’s clit. She swirled her tongue around it before finally drawing it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue.

“Cazzo di dio merda che si sente bene!” Jane shouted as her muscles started to clench around Maura’s fingers.

Maura continued to suck on Jane’s clit, her fingers curled and twisted inside of her till finally Jane’s body arched up off the bed. A loud snapping jarred Maura’s head up as Jane came and her body went limp.

Maura looked up at Jane who was breathing heavily, her left hand held a broken slate from the headboard.

“Did you break the bed?” Maura asked as she moved up Jane’s body.

Jane looked at the piece of wood in her hand, “Looks like it.” She said then dropped it off the side of the bed.

Maura kissed Jane on the cheek.

“Maura, that was amazing, you had me …. “ Jane said then trailed off.

“Speaking in tongues?” Maura said with a laugh.

“Yeah something like that.” Jane said as she put an arm around Maura who rested her head on Jane’s shoulder.

“I wish I could just stay here in bed with you and do that over and over again till we both can’t move.” Jane said moving to get up, “But I have to be back at the restaurant in a couple hours.”

Maura stopped her, “Just stay for a minute.” She said looking at Jane.

Of course when Maura looked at Jane like that how could she say no?

“Okay just for a minute.” Jane said lying back.

Maura snuggled up close to her and they closed their eyes.

Jane was jarred awake by her cellphone ringing. She sat up and looked at the clock, “Oh shit!” she swore noticing that she’d fallen asleep and now had 30 minutes to get to the restaurant.

“Jane, your cellphone is ringing.” Maura said lazily as she rolled over onto her side still half asleep.

“Maura, I’m going to be late.” Jane said hopping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom. Her cellphone stopped ringing as she got into the shower. She took the quickest shower in her life, toweled off and got changed into her chef clothes.

Maura was still sleeping naked in bed. Jane grabbed her cellphone that was on the floor by the foot of the bed and rushed downstairs and out of the house.

She got to the restaurant and everyone was in high gear. She paused a moment, took a deep breath closed her eyes and exhaled before she switched into chef mode and got to work.

Maura woke up rubbed her eyes and looked around for Jane. She got out of bed and took a long hot shower before she got out and dried off. She walked naked to the closet where she’d put away the clothes she and Pamela had bought earlier that day. 

She put on her bra and panties then took the black dress down from its hanger and slipped it on. She ran her hands down her sides and smoothed it out.

She admired herself in the mirror as she put in a pair of small diamond earrings. Maura’s cellphone rang and she grabbed it from the night stand.

“Ciao questo è Maura.” She said cheerfully into the phone.

“Ciao Maura! Come stai? Come sta Janie? Come ti piace Roma?” Angela spoke in rapid Italian. It made Maura’s head spin.

Maura laughed, “Angela, I only understood about half of what you just said.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Angela said with a laugh, “I just asked how you were, how Janie was and how Rome is.”

“Everything is great. How are you Angela?” Maura asked her as she sat on the end of the unmade bed.

“I’m wonderful.” Angela said to her. “I called Janie earlier to wish her luck tonight. Pamela said she’s cooking for a small group of people.”

“Yes she is. It’s a small test run but I’m sure Jane will do just fine.” Maura told her, “I was just heading out the door to go to the restaurant.”

“Oh, well don’t let me keep you.” Angela told her, “But Maura, will you please give Jane a kiss on the cheek from me for good luck?”

Maura smiled, “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Angela said and they both hung up.

Pamela came and picked Maura up at the house and they went to Nicoletta’s.

When they went inside Pamela went to check with the staff and Maura wandered around before she slipped into the kitchen.

She watched in amazement, as if it was the first time she’d seen Jane in the kitchen as she moved around effortlessly and ordered people around.

Jane looked up from chopping some mint and their eyes met. “Non si può essere qui.” She said and Maura cocked her head to one side.

Jane smiled at her, one dimple showing. She wiped her hands on a dish towel, went over to Maura and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“What did you say to me?” Maura asked her.

“What do I always say to you?” Jane asked.

“I don’t think I can repeat that in the kitchen.” Maura said with a laugh and Jane kissed her on the lips again. 

“Angela called and wanted me to wish you luck tonight.” Maura said, “And to give you this.” She said then leaned in and kissed Jane on the cheek.

A small blush swept across Jane’s cheeks as she smiled. “Thanks.” She said to her.

“But seriously, you can’t be in here.” She said taking Maura by the shoulders and turning her around and pushing her towards the kitchen doors.

Jane leaned in, “You look gorgeous tonight by the way.” She whispered in her ear then kissed Maura’s bare shoulder. 

Maura smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and took a seat at a table with Pamela.

Maura, Pamela and the other guests were treated to a wonderful meal. During dessert Pamela dragged Jane out of the kitchen and introduced her to the guests who applauded her. Jane blushed, thanked them then went back into the kitchen.

Pamela was saying goodnight to the guests so Maura went back into the kitchen.

“Grazie per tutto il vostro aiuto. Questa sera è stato un successo.” Jane said to the staff.

Maura watched as Jane started to help with the cleanup.

Pamela burst into the kitchen, “Tonight was wonderful!” She gushed as she went over to Jane grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks. “People couldn’t stop talking about the food.”

Jane smiled and took a step back from Pamela. “I’m glad it was a success.” Jane told her as she looked back at her staff, “We still have a few kinks to work out but I believe we have an excellent crew here.”

Pamela looked at Jane then at Maura, “Why are you two still here?” She asked.

“I’m just getting stuff cleaned up.” Jane told her.

“Oh no no no. You two go home. ” Pamela said ushering both her and Maura out the kitchen doors.

“But….” Jane said thinking about the staff having to clean up by themselves.

“They’ll be fine. Go now.” Pamela said to them.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening.” Maura said to Pamela and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she and Jane left the restaurant.

They got home and went right upstairs to the bedroom. Maura started to kiss Jane as she unbuttoned her shirt. She wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist and pulled her close as they continued to kiss. 

“Mmm.” She mumbled as she pulled back, “I’m just going to slip into something a little more comfortable.” She told Jane as she let go and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later when she came out of the bathroom wearing a silk black teddy she saw that Jane was face down on the bed, still in her clothes and fast asleep.

Maura smiled then went over to the bed and carefully rolled Jane onto her back. She brushed the hair away from her face then started to undress her. She folded Jane’s clothes and put them on a chair near the bed before she pulled the blanket back and covered Jane. She got into bed, “Good night Jane.” She whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She cuddled up close to her and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Translation:**

“Excuse me, may I have your attention please?”

"This is Jane Rizzoli, the head chef of Nicoletta’s."

"Hello, I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

"Fucking shit god that feels good!"

"Hello this is Maura."

"Hello Maura! How are you? How is Janie? How do you like Rome? "

“You cannot be here.” (You can’t be in here)

"Thanks for all your help. This evening was a success. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translations are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

In the morning Jane woke up with Maura half laying on her, a leg thrown across hers. Jane looked down and noticed the thin strap of the black teddy Maura was wearing had slipped off her shoulder.

Jane moved only slightly and the grip Maura had on her waist tightened. Jane smiled and kissed the top of Maura’s head.

“Pamela said you don’t work today.” Maura mumbled on Jane’s chest. “She said to go out and have fun but I just want to stay in bed and have fun.”

“I want to show you Rome.” Jane told her.

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Maura asked and Jane could feel Maura smiling against her. 

“Come on get out of bed.” Jane said as she shifted and got out of bed. Maura grabbed Jane’s pillow and hugged it and closed her eyes.

Moments later Maura heard Jane making noise in the bathroom. She opened her eyes when the shower turned on. She smiled, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took off her teddy and got in the shower with Jane.

“Nice of you to join me.” Jane said to her as she slipped her arms around Maura’s waist and kissed her on the lips.

Maura hands started to drift down Jane’s back to her ass.

“No.” Jane said stepping back from her. “You save your energy. We have a lot to do today.” She said then turned around and started to wash her hair.

Maura stood there for a good minute just staring at Jane’s back.

“Jane.” Maura said to her almost stomping her foot as she pouted.

“Sorry can’t hear you, washing my hair.” Jane said as she put her head under the spray of the shower. 

“You turn around right now and have sex with me.” Maura demanded and Jane started to laugh. She turned around and cupped Maura’s pouting face and kissed her on the lips.

She pulled back a little, “You’re grumpy when you’re horny.” She said then kissed Maura on the lips again. She smiled, “But I’m not having sex with you right now.” She turned around and finished washing her hair.

Maura slapped Jane on the ass, “I’ll remember that.” She warned then grabbed the soap and lathered up. 

They got out of the shower, dried off then went to get dressed.

“Wear a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes.” Jane told her as she grabbed her cellphone.

“Why?” Maura asked going into the closet.

“We’re going for a ride.” Jane told her as she called Angela.

“Janie!” Angela yelled into the phone.

Jane jerked her head from the phone, “She scared the crap out of me.” Jane said to Maura then put the phone back to her ear. 

 “I’m deaf in my left ear now Ma, thank you very much.” She said as she grabbed some clothes.

“How did it go last night Jane? You didn’t call me. Did Maura wish you luck for me?” Angela asked excited to hear all about it.

“Yes Maura wished me luck. Thank you for that.” Jane said as she put on her underwear. “Last night was great. Everyone enjoyed the food or at least they seemed to.”

“Oh Jane of course they enjoyed it.” Angela said proudly.

“Sorry I didn’t call you afterwards I was really tired.” Jane told her, “I just came home and went right to sleep.”

“That’s okay Jane.” Angela told her.

“How’s the restaurant?” Jane asked as she grabbed a pair of jeans and shimmed into them.

“Ah so you’re really calling to see if I’ve burned the place down right?” Angela asked.

Jane laughed, “No Ma, I trust you. I was just asking.”

“The restaurant is great. I’ve added a few things to the menu.” Angela told her.

“Ma…” She said it as a warning.

“It’s just a few things to be served on special nights. Your restaurant will be just the way it was when you get home. I promise you.” Angela told her.

Jane smiled, “Okay.”

Jane looked at Maura who was completely dressed and ready to go while she was walking around on the phone in nothing but a pair of jeans.

“Uh, Ma I got to go for now. I’m taking Maura out to see some of Rome.” Jane told her.

“Okay you girls have fun. I’ll talk to you later.” Angela said then hung up.

“Ma says hi.” Jane said as she tossed her cellphone on the bed and grabbed a bra.

“You know you’re half undressed already.” Maura said going over to Jane.

“Always the optimist, seeing me as being half undressed.” Jane smiled as she put her bra on.

“We could just stay in.” Maura said kissing Jane’s bare shoulder.

“Is Rome synonymous with sex to you or something?” Jane joked with her as she grabbed a dark blue t-shirt from one of the drawers of the dresser.

She turned around and saw Maura sitting on the bed pouting.  “Oh no, that’s not going to work on me again.” She said as she finished getting dressed.

“Come on let’s go.” She said as she put her cellphone in her pocket.

They walked hand and hand down the road a little ways. “Jane, where are we going?” Maura asked her.

“Just be patient.” Jane told her and kissed the back of her hand as they continued to walk.

They finally stopped outside of a scooter rental store. Maura gave Jane a questioning look. “Just stay here I’ll be right back.” Jane told her then went inside the shop.

A few minutes later Jane came back outside with a short bald Italian man following her muttering something to Jane in Italian. Jane just nodded her head and kept saying “Si, Si.” Again and again before the man handed Jane two helmets and a set of keys.

Jane handed Maura the pale yellow helmet. “This one’s ours.” Jane said as she went over to a powder blue scooter.

Jane put on her helmet and looked over at Maura, “Well don’t we look all kinds of sexy?” She said with a laugh. 

Jane got on the scooter and looked at Maura, “Get on.” Jane told her and Maura gave her a look.

“This is why you had to wear jeans. Just swing your leg over and scoot in real close to me.” Jane told her.

“Why can’t I have my own scooter?” Maura asked her.

“Do you know how to drive a scooter?” Jane asked.

Without saying a word Maura swung her leg over the scooter and got on behind Jane.

Jane smiled, “Okay hold on.” Jane told her.

“To what?” Maura asked.

Jane reached back and grabbed Maura’s arms and put them around her waist. “Now, I say again, hold on.” Jane told her as she started the scooter.

Maura’s grip tightened as Jane took off on the scooter. They rode through the streets and Maura took in the view.

Jane would stop on the side of the road and point out some of the sights to Maura and explain a little of the history before they’d take off again.

Jane found a small restaurant by the water’s edge for them to have lunch at.

“Jane what happens to the food you and the staff cook at the restaurant?” Maura asked as they ate.

“They are small test meals so the staff usually takes it home with them at the end of the day.” Jane told her, “Nothing goes to waste.”

“Oh that’s good.” Maura said as she looked around at the scenery, “Rome is so beautiful.” Maura said as she slowly ate her salad.

“You know what we saw is just a very small part of Rome.” Jane told her.

“Oh I know.” Maura said to her. “I just want to see it all.”

For the next week Jane was busy at the restaurant working with the staff and perfecting dishes. Maura spent her time at the apartment or out with Pamela.

“You know when the time comes; you’re not going to want to leave.” Pamela said to Maura as they ate a late lunch outside of a small café.

“What do you mean? Boston is my home.” Maura told her.

 “What’s waiting for you there?” Pamela asked her.

Pamela wasn’t trying to be hurtful it was a legitimate question but Maura’s first thoughts went to Constance. She stayed in Boston because that’s where she was born and raised and because her mother was there. Now that she and her mother weren’t speaking Maura started to wonder the same thing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Pamela said when she noticed the change in Maura’s face.

Maura shook her head as if to shake off the feeling of sadness that washed over her.

“Have you heard from Connie?” Pamela asked her.

Maura looked up at Pamela, “No.” She said quietly, “I don’t really expect to either.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this but I really don’t think Connie is going to come around anytime soon.” Pamela told Maura, “She’s just someone who can’t handle when things are out of her control.”

“I know that. I just wish she could be more like you.” Maura said sadly.

“You mean gay and fabulous?” Pamela asked with a sly smile on her face.

“No I mean, loving, accepting and understanding.” Maura said to her, “You know, there for me.”

“Don’t you dare make me cry, Maura.” Pamela warned.

Maura just looked up at her, gave her a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh sweetie.” Pamela said getting up and hugging Maura, “I always thought Connie was a fool and this just proves my point.”

Later in the day Jane came home to find Maura sleeping out on the patio in one of the lounge chairs, the leather bound book opened and resting face down on her chest. Jane was tempted to pick up the book and see what Maura had written but she thought better.

Jane brushed the back of her knuckles softly across Maura’s cheek then went back inside and started dinner.

Jane was just pulling out a pan from the oven when Maura came in.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She said going into the kitchen rubbing one eye.

Jane shrugged as she put the pan down on a hot pad, “You looked so peaceful.”

“That’s because I was dreaming about you.” Maura said kissing Jane on the lips.

“Go sit down; let me make you a plate.” Jane told her and Maura went to sit down at the table. She watched Jane move around the kitchen grabbing silverware and plates. She grabbed a bottle of wine and put it on the table with a corkscrew.

Maura opened the wine while Jane brought out their food and set it down on the table.

“This looks wonderful.” Maura said as Jane poured them each a glass of wine.

After dinner Maura cleaned up and washed the dishes. She went upstairs as Jane was just getting out of the shower.

Maura smiled, “Ah just how I like you, naked and wet.” She said peeking in on Jane in the bathroom as she slipped off her skirt.

Jane smiled at her then wrapped a towel around herself. She padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“I have tomorrow off.” Jane said then her train of thought got lost and she forgot what she was saying as she watched Maura rubbing moisturizer on her bare legs.

Maura looked over at her and smiled, “And?”

“Huh?” Jane asked still staring at Maura’s legs.

“Jane, focus.” Maura told her as she walked over to her. “You were saying you were off tomorrow.”

“Yeah um, yeah.” Jane said shaking her head. “I was wondering what you wanted to do.”

“Can we go see the Pantheon?” Maura asked as she put on her pajamas.

“Sure.” Jane said as she put on her pajama bottoms then slipped on a dark gray tank top. “Let’s sleep in tomorrow, we’ll check out the Pantheon then have a picnic.” Jane told her as she got into bed.

“Sounds great.” Maura said as she joined Jane in bed. Maura kissed Jane’s jaw then snuggled up close to her.

In the morning Jane’s cellphone woke them both up “Hello Ma.” Jane said groggily into the phone.

“How’d you know it was me?” Angela asked.

“Ma, you’re the only one that calls me.” Jane said as she looked over at the clock. It was a little passed 11 in the morning. Maura looked up at Jane and Jane kissed her forehead.

“Did I wake you?” Angela asked.

“No, it’s fine.” Jane said as Maura got out of bed. Jane sat up and rubbed her eyes. “What’s going on? Why are you up so early?” Jane asked.

“I’m just at the restaurant waiting on the morning bread delivery and well Pamela called me yesterday….” Angela told her.

“Is something wrong?” Jane interrupted her.

“She was just calling to invite me to the restaurant opening.” Angela told her.

“Oh.” Jane said as she watched Maura getting naked and walking across the room to the bathroom. “It seems a little early to be inviting people though.”

“She wanted to give me plenty of time to prepare.” Angela told her.

“Um, okay, so what’s the problem?” Jane asked.

“Who do I put in charge of the restaurant while I’m away?” Angela asked.

“Put Marco in charge. He knows a lot about the business stuff, Ma. He’ll do great.” Jane told her.

“Okay Janie.” Angela said to her, “You know your brothers are looking forward to seeing you.”

“I look forward to seeing them too Ma.” Jane said with an eye roll. “So is that it?” Jane asked her.

“Yes that’s it.” Angela told her.

“Hey, Ma you okay?” Jane asked before Angela could hang up. “You sound a little, I don’t know bummed out or something.”

“I miss you.” Angela told her.

“Aww.” Jane said, “Well I miss you too.”

“I miss you too Angela!” Maura called out from the bathroom.

Jane held the phone out and Angela yelled, “I miss you too Maura!”

“I love you Ma, and I’ll talk to you later.” Jane said.

“Love you too Janie.” She said and hung up.

Jane got out of bed and changed into a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. She put her socks and shoes on then went downstairs while Maura showered.

She managed to find a picnic basket and a blanket. She grabbed the rest of her supplies and put them carefully in the basket.

She made them some coffee and a small fruit salad for breakfast. Maura came downstairs wearing a pale green sundress.

Jane smiled at her as she sat down at the island in the kitchen. Jane poured her a cup of coffee and gave her a bowl of the fruit salad.

“So I thought we’d take the car, go to the Pantheon and then pick up some stuff for our picnic at the farmers market.” Jane said then took a sip of coffee.

“That sounds great.” Maura said as she forked a piece of cantaloupe and put it in her mouth.

After breakfast Jane and Maura took the car and drove to the Pantheon and Jane parked in the designated parking lot. As soon as Maura got out of the car she was in awe.

She stared at the tall columns in front of the building then looked up at the inscription. “What does it say?” She asked looking at Jane.

“It’s Latin.” Jane told her.

“You don’t know what it says?” Maura asked.

“Didn’t you go to fancy boarding schools? They didn’t teach you in the ways of Latin?” Jane asked her as they got closer to the building.

“Latin wasn’t my strongest subject.” Maura told her.

“It just says that some guy named Marcus Agrippa built it.” Jane told her as they walked up the steps and went inside.

Maura was captivated by the marble floors and designs. She took Jane’s hand and practically dragged her to where a single beam of sunshine shown from the open hole at the top of the massive dome. 

They spent 2 hours in the Pantheon taking it all in. Maura snapped a lot of pictures and Jane followed her around. Maura would stand in front of a statue studying it while Jane studied her.

Afterwards they got into their car and drove to one of the farmer’s markets.

Maura and Jane went to each of the stalls there looking over the goods being offered. Jane bargained with everyone. She bought cured meats, some cheese, honey soaked figs. She bought olives bathed in oil, a sweet baguette and a bottle of red wine.

They got back in the car and Jane drove them to one of the lush green parks. They got out and Jane grabbed a blanket from the backseat of the car and they went in search of the perfect spot. They sat under a tree while Jane took the food and laid it out for them.

“This is so beautiful.” Maura said to her as she looked out over the park.

Jane smiled at her then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re beautiful.” She said as she opened the wine.

They ate and watched as people walked passed them. “How are things at the restaurant?” Maura asked her.

“Great. The crew is really coming along. They listen and take orders well. They all seem to love what they do which is very important.” Jane told her as she finished off her glass of wine, “Especially my head sous-chef Dominic. He definitely has the makings of taking over when we leave.”

“Really?” Maura asked surprised. Jane had mentioned Dominic a few times along with a few other crew members before so Maura knew who she was talking about.

“It’s not like my crew at home. I mean for one I’m speaking a lot more Italian here.” Jane said with a laugh, “But this group works really hard and I’m pretty proud of them.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you have a good group of people working with you.” Maura said to her with a smile.

They sat for a bit in silence then Maura said, “Jane, I have to ask you something.”

Jane noticed the seriousness in her tone. “What is it?” Jane asked putting her glass down.

“We are going home right?” Maura asked her. “I mean when the restaurant is up and running.”

“Of course.” Jane said to her. “Why would you ask that?”

“Pamela thinks we’ll stay here and she said I don’t really have anything waiting in Boston for me.” Maura told her, “My mother was all I had for a long time and now I don’t have that.”

“You’re not alone.” Jane said then took Maura’s hand, “You have me. You have Ma, sorry about that she kind of comes with the package…” she said smiling at her, “You have Pamela too, Maura.”

Maura thought about it and realize she did have a nice circle of people who cared about her. Maura smiled at her, “I suppose you’re right.”

They sat for a few minutes before Jane asked, “Maura why don’t you ever mention your dad?”

“I haven’t seen my dad in a while.” Maura told her. “I was at boarding school when I was younger so we rarely saw each other. My parents divorced my senior year of high school and then he moved to London.”

“Oh.” Jane said.

“I saw him when I got older when I’d travel to London. I talk to him occasionally on the phone and sometimes we email. But the last time we actually sat down together was nearly 2 years ago and even then it was a very short visit.” Maura told her, “The last time we spoke on the phone was before you and I got together.”

Jane frowned and Maura told her, “No need to feel sad about it Jane. It’s just the way my family is.”

“You deserve better.” Jane told her.

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane on the lips. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Jane’s, “I have you.” She whispered.

They sat and finished their picnic as the sun started to go down.  Maura packed everything up and she and Jane drove back home.

Maura went upstairs and into the bathroom while Jane was downstairs putting things away.

When Jane came back upstairs she didn’t see Maura in the bedroom. She peeked in the bathroom and saw Maura sitting in the bubbling hot tub with nothing on but a smile.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” Jane said leaning against the doorframe.

Maura looked at her, “Oh I am.” She said closing her eyes, “The jets are hitting me in just the right spots.”

“Are you cheating on me with the hot tub?” Jane asked with a cocked eyebrow up.

Maura opened her eyes, looked at her and smiled.

Jane grinned and started to undress. She left a trail of clothes to the tub. She got in and sunk down going over to Maura. She cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

Jane pulled back, still cupping Maura’s face, “Man that’s hot.”

Maura smiled, “I know.” She said and leaned in to kiss her again.

“No, I mean the water.” Jane said to her, “I feel like I’m a lobster in a pot.” She said looking around at the bubbling water.

“You’ll get used to it.” Maura said and pushed Jane so she was sitting back against the tub. She straddled her and kissed her on the lips.

Jane put her hands on Maura’s waist. Maura kissed her neck, sucking lightly as her hands moved to Jane’s breasts. She cupped them, squeezing them softly. Her thumbs brushed over her nipples and Jane arched into the touch.

Jane’s hands moved from Maura’s waist up her back and pulled her closer to her. Jane captured Maura’s lips again and kissed them, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Maura’s right hand snaked down between their bodies under the water and in between Jane’s legs.

Jane was sucking on Maura’s neck when Maura pushed two fingers inside of her. Jane took in a shuddered breath.

“You know…” Maura whispered in Jane’s ear as she moved slowly in and out.  “I find it very sexy when you speak in Italian.”

Jane’s hand moved down between their bodies and between Maura’s legs she didn’t even wait just pushed two fingers deep inside of her. Maura gasped her movements in Jane stilled for a moment. 

Jane smiled, “E penso che sia sexy quando urlare il mio nome.” She said quietly and Maura moaned.

Maura’s fingers started to move again and Jane worked to get their timing right. Maura’s hips moved to Jane’s movement.

Jane looked at Maura; her head was back, her body slowly rocking, “Non sai quanto sei bella in questo momento.” Jane said to her.

Maura’s thumb brushed Jane’s clit and her eyes fluttered closed, “Ah cazzo sto così vicino.” Jane muttered as she rested her forehead against Maura’s chest.

She brushed across Maura’s clit with her thumb and felt Maura’s body start to shudder.

Maura’s fingers curled inside of Jane, her muscles tightened around her fingers and Jane came with a low guttural moan. Maura slipped her fingers out of Jane and pushed her so she was now resting back against the tub.

She placed her hands on Jane’s shoulders and as Jane moved inside her Maura’s hips moved at a frenzy pace as she grinded on Jane’s hand. Maura threw her head back and moaned Jane’s name as she came.

Jane smiled at the sound of her name echoing in the bathroom. Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane deeply.

Maura slipped slowly off of Jane’s lap. “What were saying to me in Italian?” Maura asked as she carefully got out of the hot tub and grabbed them both towels.

“Dirty things.” Jane said to her as she turned off the hot tub and got out taking the towel from Maura and wrapping it around her body.

Maura smiled, “I’m guessing not all of it was dirty.” She said as she dropped the wet towel to the floor and walked into the bedroom.

“You’re right.” Jane said and followed Maura out to the bedroom.

They both got dressed and went downstairs. Jane went into the kitchen and started dinner while Maura grabbed her journal and went out onto the patio. She sat and wrote as she listened to Jane hum an unfamiliar tune while she cooked.

 

* * *

**Translation:**

“And I think it's sexy when you scream my name.”

“You do not know how beautiful you are right now.”

"Oh fuck I'm so close."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When Maura woke up in the morning she felt around for Jane but only found an empty spot next to her. She frowned then sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Maura got out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. She got out, dried off and changed into a dark green dress and went downstairs.

She ate a small breakfast of yogurt and fruit before she grabbed her journal and left the house.

She drove through Rome and through some of the country side. She’d pull over and get out of the car and take pictures or she’d sit under a tree to write a bit. She called Jane’s cellphone, knowing she wouldn’t answer and left a message saying she was out enjoying Rome.

She went to a few of the must see sights in Rome like The Colosseum and St. Peter’s.

Later in the afternoon Maura drove over to Nicoletta’s. She spotted Pamela sitting outside at one of the tables. She was wearing reading glasses and looking over paperwork.

“Oh Maura thank God, you’ve come to save me from my work.” Pamela said putting her pen down and pushing her glasses up onto the top of her head.

Maura sat down across the table from her, “Well I’m glad I could help.” She said to her smiling.

“Would you like some wine?” Pamela asked her picking up the bottle of white wine.

“No thank you.”  Maura said, “What is all this?” She asked looking at the paperwork spread out across half the table.

“Just some last minute things for the opening. The guest list, a revised menu and a wine order.” Pamela told her as she shuffled the papers around.

“So who is on the guest list?” Maura asked.

“Mostly local friends but family will be invited as well.” Pamela said smiling then sipped her wine. “And of course whoever else wants to show up that night.” 

“Family?” Maura asked curiously.

Pamela put her wine glass down on the table, “I called Connie and asked her to come.”

Maura could guess the answer but she asked, “What did she say?”

“She said no. I’m honestly surprised she even picked up the phone.” Pamela said to her. She saw the disappointed look on Maura’s face and reached across the table and covered Maura’s hand with hers, “I’m sorry Maura.”

“It’s not your fault my mother is the way she is.” Maura told her. She gave Pamela a small smile, cleared her throat and changed the subject, “So is Jane busy inside?”

“She should be taking a break.” Pamela said looking at her watch. “Why don’t you go and drag her out of there for an hour?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Maura said as she got up and went inside.

Maura went into the kitchen and stood silently as she watched Jane speaking Italian to one of the sous-chefs near one of the big prep tables.

Jane looked up surprised to see Maura standing in the kitchen. She went over to her, “Hey what’s going on?”

“Pamela said I could take you out for an hour.” Maura said as she looked past Jane to see the chefs all working on something.

Jane took off her chef jacket, yelled in Italian to the chef she was talking to a moment ago then turned back to Maura. “Let’s go.” She said and they walked out of the kitchen.

Pamela was still sitting outside at her table going over paperwork. “You two have fun.” She said as they walked past her.

Jane and Maura got into their car and they stopped to grab a couple of sandwiches and some bottled water from a local deli. They sat by one of the many water fountains and ate.

“Pamela says she’s inviting family to the opening.” Maura said as she picked a sliced pickle from her sandwich and put it in her mouth.

“Yeah she told me that yesterday.” Jane said with a mouthful of food.

“Does that mean your brothers and your dad will be coming to Rome?” Maura asked her as she picked up a half of her sandwich and took a small bite.

“Ma said Tommy and Frankie are going to come.” Jane said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“What about your dad?” Maura asked then took a sip of her water.

“My dad is living in California with the woman he left my mom for.” Jane told her, “And I told Pamela not to invite him.”

Maura gave her a questioning look and Jane continued.

“When I was a junior in high school, my Pop told my mother that he wanted a divorce. He said that he met someone and that they were in love. Two months later he left for California with her and her two sons.” Jane explained, “We don’t really talk much anymore.”

 Maura looked at Jane with sadness. Jane gave her a small smile and shrugged, “That’s just the way my family is.”

 Maura took a big bite of her sandwich. She was half way through chewing it when she said, “I’m excited to meet your brothers.”

“Don’t be.” Jane said with a chuckle, “I mean they are good guys but they can be a little loud and obnoxious too.”

“I’m sure you’re just saying that.” Maura said.

“I’m not trust me but you’ll see soon enough.” Jane said then took another bite of her sandwich.

After they finished eating and threw away their trash they walked around for a while before Maura drove Jane back to Nicoletta’s.

Jane went inside and Maura went and sat with Pamela who was still working through paperwork.

“I have a surprise for you for the opening.” Pamela said to Maura with a smile.

“You’re the one opening a restaurant. Why am I getting the surprise?” Maura asked.

“You deserve it.” Pamela said with a shrug.

“What is it?” Maura asked.

Pamela laughed, “If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” She said and looked at Maura, “And don’t even try getting it out of Jane because she doesn’t know.”

“Damn it.” Maura said quietly and Pamela laughed.

Maura saw less and less of Jane for the next 2 day as the grand opening of the restaurant grew closer. One night Maura decided to do something nice for Jane by cooking her dinner.

When Jane came through the front door the first thing she smelled was that something had burned. Jane rushed to the kitchen and found a complete mess.

“What happened here?” Jane asked Maura as she looked at the kitchen island that was covered with all different types of ingredients.

Maura was standing in the kitchen wearing an apron that read Kiss Me I Can’t Cook and had a look of completely confusion on her face. A pot started to boil over behind her.

“I was trying to cook you dinner.” She said as she turned around and Jane smiled when she saw Maura’s bare ass.

“Maura, are you naked?” Jane asked walking up behind her as Maura turned off the stove.

“No.” Maura said feeling Jane pressing up against her. “I have an apron on.” 

Jane’s hands went under the apron and cupped Maura’s breasts. Jane kissed Maura’s neck. Maura leaned back and rested the back of her head on Jane’s shoulder.

Jane’s thumbs brushed back and forth over Maura’s nipples till they hardened. Jane’s left hand moved down passed Maura’s stomach to between her legs. Maura gasped as Jane’s fingers rubbed against her. Jane kissed Maura’s shoulders. She removed her hand from between Maura’s legs and turned Maura around to face her.

Jane kissed her on the lips and pushed her back to against the kitchen island counter. Her hands moved up Maura’s thighs raising the apron up a little. Jane lifted Maura up and sat her on the low counter and stepped between Maura’s legs as she kissed and sucked on her neck.

Jane’s hands pushed the apron up and she moved down to a crouch position. Maura spread her legs and Jane dipped her head down and licked Maura’s length. Maura braced herself on the counter with her hands.

“Jane, wait we eat off this counter.” Maura said and Jane smiled at the irony of her words then licked Maura’s clit and instantly silenced her.

Maura moaned as Jane’s tongue moved inside of her.

“Jesus.” Maura breathed as Jane tasted her. She groaned as Jane removed her tongue and stood up. She pulled Maura closer to her as she stood between Maura’s legs and kissed her on the lips.

Two fingers slipped into Maura and she moaned into Jane’s mouth as her right hand clamped onto the back of Jane’s neck and pulled her in.

Jane pumped her fingers in and out as she kissed Maura’s neck.

Jane pulled back then grabbed the loop of the apron and pulled if over Maura’s head. Maura’s hips bucked against her hand. Jane dipped her down and sucked on Maura’s now exposed and hard nipple.

Jane’s fingers moved inside of her, she pushed in deep. Maura moaned as she pressed into her, Jane’s thumb moving back and forth across her clit.

Maura clutched at Jane and called out her name as Jane’s fingers thrust in and out of her.

“Fuck.” Maura called out, drawing out the word as she came.

Maura rested her head on Jane’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

Jane cupped Maura’s face and looked her in the eyes, “I love this apron.” She said to her.

 Maura snorted, “I bought it just for you.”

 Jane kissed her on the lips then helped her down off the counter. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower?” Jane said to her as she grabbed a dish towel, “I’ll clean up the mess.”

“Jane, do you really want to stay down here and clean up a mess you didn’t make….?” Maura started to ask as she took the apron off and now stood completely naked in the kitchen. “Or would you rather come upstairs with me and let me make dinner up to you?”

Jane dropped the dish towel on the counter, “Lead the way.” She said and Maura happily did.

For the next few days Jane was busy at the restaurant with Pamela. They were finishing up the last minute touches and speaking to the staff. Pamela told Jane that her family and Amelia would arrive a day before the opening. Jane found out from her mother that she and her brothers would be staying at the vineyard with the cousins. It was only an hour outside of Rome.

When the day finally came and Angela, Tommy, Frankie and Amelia arrived in Rome, Jane, Maura and Pamela went to the airport to pick them up.

“You don’t have to be so worried Maura.” Jane said to her as she noticed Maura starting to pace. “Ma, already loves you and she’s the only one that counts.”

“I want your brothers to like me too Jane.” Maura said to her as she shifted the bouquet of sunflowers she held from one hand to the other.

“They’ll like you, probably a little too much. Especially Tommy.” Jane said making a face.

Maura went to stand by Jane she put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, “You’re the only Rizzoli for me.” She said.

“That’s right.” Jane said putting a possessive arm around Maura’s shoulders.

Jane heard her mother shriek before she actually saw her and by then it was too late. Angela had Jane in a bear hug so tight Jane couldn’t breathe.

“Ma, you’re killing me.” Jane struggled to get the words out.

Angela let her go and kissed her on both cheeks, “Ah Ma, come on.” Jane complained wiping away the kisses with the back of her hand.

Angela wasn’t paying attention, she’d moved on to hugging and kissing Maura. “Where are Tommy and Frankie?” Jane asked looking through the crowd.

“They’re at baggage claim.” Angela said putting an arm around Maura.

Pamela was holding Amelia’s hand as she came over to the group. Amelia gave Jane and Maura both big tight hugs.

“Jane, you know Pam says you are doing a wonderful job here.” Pamela said to her, “In fact she talks about you almost non-stop.” 

Jane blushed, mumbled something then smiled.

“Hey Tommy! Is that our famous chef sister Jane Rizzoli?” Frankie yelled from behind them.

“I think it is Frankie.” Tommy said loudly, “So nice of her to take some time off to greet us at the airport.”

“Oh Jesus.” Jane grumbled with a roll of her eyes as her two brothers approached with the baggage.

They dropped the bags and both grabbed her and hugged her tight. They let her go and she pushed them away from her, “God go easy will you?” She said to them.

“Oh what happened Janie? Has living in beautiful Rome made you all girly and soft?” Tommy joked with her.

She socked him in the arm. “Ow damn it Janie!” He said rubbing his arm.

“Jane don’t pick on your brother.” Angela scolded. 

“Hey Jane, are you going to introduce us to the nervous yet beautiful woman standing there by Ma?” Frankie asked giving a head nod over to Maura.

Jane held out a hand and Maura came over and took it, “Tommy, Frankie this is Maura.” Jane said to them.

“Maura, this is Frankie.” She said to her and Frankie took her hand and shook it. “And this is Tommy.” She said.

 Tommy took Maura’s hand in his and bent to kiss the back of it but Jane pushed him away, “Don’t even think about it.” She told him. 

Maura laughed, “It’s nice to finally meet the both of you.” She said to them.

Jane, Maura, Tommy and Frankie all got into one car while Amelia, Pamela and Angela got into the other and they all drove out to the Rizzoli winery.

Frankie and Tommy talked non-stop the whole ride and Jane was just about ready to drive them off the nearest cliff when they finally arrived at their destination.

Two of Jane’s cousins and Angela’s sister, Francesca came to greet them. Angela and Jane were speaking to them in Italian while Maura stood quietly and watched.

“So, Ma and my brothers are going to stay here.” Jane explained to Maura, “They’ve invited us to stay for dinner is that okay?” Jane asked.

“Of course.” Maura said smiling.

Once Jane got her family settled, she excused herself, took Maura by the hand and they went outside.

“So, let’s go for a walk.” Jane told her.

They headed for the rows of grapevines. They walked down one of the paths between the vines and Jane talked about the grapes and the whole process of making the wine. At the south end of the rows of grapevines was a faded white gazebo.

“My great grandparents got married in this gazebo.” Jane said as she led Maura up the steps.

Maura ran a hand along the rail then sat down on one of the benches, “It’s beautiful.” She said looking up at Jane.  

Jane sat down next to her and Maura put her head on Jane’s shoulder. They looked out over the vineyard. The colors of red, purple and orange splashed across the sky as the sun started to set.

Jane held Maura’s hand, their fingers intertwining. They sat not saying a word, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

“I have to warn you.” Jane said and Maura lifted her head up and looked at her, “If you think Ma is loud, just wait till you get around my aunts, uncles and cousins.”

Maura smiled, “I can handle things being loud or chaotic, Jane.” She told her, “It beats the hell out of sitting at the dinner table in absolute silence.”

Jane put an arm around Maura and held her close.

When the sun was finally gone and the crickets came out Jane and Maura headed back over to her aunt’s house. Jane introduced Maura to her cousins, aunts and uncles.

“That’s Aunt Lucia, she’s my grandmother’s sister. She’s 86, a hell raiser and she doesn’t speak but a few words of English.” Jane told Maura, who smiled as she looked over at the older woman. Jane leaned over and whispered in Maura’s ear, “And she’s my favorite.”

Later in the evening the whole family was getting ready for dinner. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to help?” Maura asked Jane who was in the kitchen with her Aunt Francesca, Angela and her Great Aunt Lucia. 

“No, trust me; I’m not staying in here either.” Jane said taking Maura by the arm and ushering her out of the kitchen, “You don’t know how my Aunt Francesca gets when she’s in the kitchen with Ma. We’ll be lucky they don’t have that place covered in pasta sauce.” Jane told her.

“They don’t get along?” Maura asked as she went out into the large dining room.

“Not when they cook.” Jane told her.

“Then why do they cook together?” Maura asked confused.

“Because they’re family.” Jane said to her with a shrug.

Sitting at a dinner table with 10 Rizzoli’s was a very loud and chaotic experience. Maura couldn’t tell if they were arguing or just talking passionately in Italian. She felt as if she was at a tennis match as she looked from person to person. Jane would lean over and tell her what some of them were saying every now and then but mostly Maura just sat quietly enjoying the food and entertainment.

Maura had offered to help clean up after dinner but she was shooed out of the kitchen by Jane’s Great Aunt who somewhat frightened Maura. Angela and her sisters stayed in the kitchen and helped clean up.

Tommy and Frankie went with their cousins to look over the winery operation so Jane and Maura sat on one of the couches in the living room in front of the fire in the fireplace.

“You have such a wonderful family.” Maura said as she cuddled up close to Jane.

“You mean loud.” Jane said wrapping an arm around her.

“No, I mean wonderful. They just seem so happy and full of life.” Maura said to her.

Jane shrugged, “I guess so.”

Maura was staring into the fire watching the flames dance around.

Francesca came out of the kitchen wiping her hands, “Jane I have a room for you and Maura upstairs.” She said.

“Oh, I didn’t know we were staying.” Jane said sitting up more on the couch.

“Of course you’re staying, you’re family.” Francesca said with a huff. “Come let me show you your room.”

Jane and Maura got up from the couch and followed Francesca upstairs and down a long hallway.

“Here.” She said opening a door to a room at the end of the hall. She walked back down the hall leaving them standing in the doorway.

Jane laughed as she went in, “Twin beds.”

“Why is that funny?” Maura asked sitting down on one of the beds.

“Even if you’re gay, it doesn’t matter. If you’re not married you don’t get to share a bed together.” Jane said as she sat down on the other bed.

“We don’t have our night clothes.” Maura told her.

“I’m sure there’s a night gown in one of those drawers.” Jane told her pointing to the antique dresser across the room from them.

Maura got up and went over to it and sure enough the top drawer had a few night gowns in them. She pulled out a long, white and sleeveless one.

“Do you want one?” Maura asked.

Jane laughed, “Hell no.” She said, “I’ll sleep in my tank top and underwear.”

“Come on let’s go back downstairs.” Jane said taking Maura’s hand and leading her back downstairs.

Jane and Maura sat downstairs with the family and listened to them talk and share memories.

As it got late into the evening the family had all went off to their rooms leaving Maura and Jane alone in the living room in front of the dying fire.

Jane laid down on the couch on her back using Maura’s lap as a pillow for her head.

 Maura looked down at her, “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” She asked as she played with a few strands of Jane’s thick hair.

“No.” Jane told her as she closed her eyes.

“Not even a little?” Maura asked her as she massages Jane’s scalp with her fingertips.

“Okay maybe a little.” Jane told her, “But the crew is ready and I think they’ll do great.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great too.” Maura said as her fingers caressed Jane’s neck.

“Come on let’s get you to bed.” Maura said and Jane sat up.

Maura got up and held out her hand for Jane and she took it and they went upstairs to sleep in their separate beds.

Maura woke up in the morning and looked over to Jane’s bed and found it empty. Maura got up and got dressed and went downstairs. Half of the Rizzoli family was in the living room watching some type of sporting event on TV.

Maura wandered into the kitchen and knew it was a mistake the moment she opened the door. Angela and Francesca where yelling in Italian at each other. Jane was in the kitchen trying to calm them down but spotted Maura and went over to her.

“Just go.” Jane said pushing Maura back gently as they both escaped the kitchen.

“What are they fighting about?” Maura asked Jane as they got into the dining room.

“They aren’t fighting. They are having a passionate disagreement on whose pastry dough it better.” Jane explained to her.

“Ah I see.” Maura said to her.

Jane looked around then kissed Maura on the lips. “Pamela and Amelia went to check on the restaurant and after breakfast we should probably head back too.” Jane told her.

“Okay.” Maura said.

Jane took Maura on a tour of the winery and then they walked around the vineyard a little more before they headed back to the house and ate breakfast with the family.

After breakfast Jane said goodbye to her family and told Angela and her brothers she’d see them later. Maura thanked them for everything and then the two of them took off back to the house in Rome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translations are at the end of the chapter

* * *

Back at the house, Jane had gone upstairs to get ready while Maura was downstairs and out on the patio.

“Maura?” Jane called out to her as she came down the stairs.

“Out here.” Maura called and Jane headed out onto the patio.

“How do I look?” Jane asked standing in front of her in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight low hanging ponytail.

Maura smiled at her, “You look really good.” She said as she walked towards her, “I mean you look really good.”

Jane stepped back, “Don’t smile at me like that Maura. I know what’s on your mind and I can’t. We can’t do that right now. I can’t be worn out before I have to cook for a bunch of people.”

“You ruin all my fun.” Maura said and kissed her on the cheek.

Jane went inside and Maura followed her in.

Jane grabbed her chef jacket, “Pamela’s driver is coming to get me any minute.” Jane said looking around the house as if she’d forgotten something.

“Hey.” Maura said to her as she went over and took Jane’s hand in hers. “You’re not forgetting anything. Just relax.” She kissed Jane on the lips just as a horn honked outside.

Jane smiled at her, “I better go.” She said and kissed Maura again before she left.

Maura didn’t have to be at Nicoletta’s for a couple hours so she went back out onto the patio, sat down in one of the lounge chairs, grabbed her journal and did some writing.

As soon as Jane stepped into the kitchen at Nicoletta’s she went into Chef Mode. She was yelling in Italian over the buzz of work to her sous-chefs as she moved around the kitchen checking on things.

Pamela was out in the dining area checking on last minute touches.  She made sure the tables were set right and the band had everything they needed.

An hour later Pamela went into the kitchen and found Jane, “Will you translate to the staff for me?” She asked and Jane nodded.

“I just wanted to say how proud I am of all the hard work you have done and continue to do. Thank you for everything.” Pamela said and waited for Jane to translate.

The kitchen staff clapped and then they went back to work. Pamela pulled Jane aside for a minute. She cupped Jane’s face which made Jane a little nervous, “I know you’ll do wonderful tonight.” She said then she turned around and left the kitchen.

It took less than 30 minutes for the restaurant to be filled with patrons. Pamela went into the kitchen and yelled, “Showtime!” and startled half the staff.

Pamela greeted Angela, Tommy and Frankie and then they were escorted to the best table. Soon more people started to file in to the restaurant.

Maura showed up dressed in a strapless maroon dress. Her long hair flowed down her back.

“Oh you look stunning tonight.” Pamela said to her as she kissed Maura on the cheek.

“Thank you so do you.” Maura said to her smiling. “How’s Jane doing?” She asked.

“Go see for yourself.” Pamela said with a wink.

Maura dodged a few of the waiters as they came bustling out of the kitchen doors. She went inside to see Jane working at the stove stirring something in a pan. She yelled something in Italian over her shoulder and two of her sous-chefs came over to her.

Jane smiled when she saw Maura she went over to her and took her gently by the arm and moved her to a spot out of the way.

“I miss our alcove.” Maura said to her.

Jane was too busy looking Maura up and down to hear her. “You look just, you’re amazing.” Jane said in awe.

“Thank you.” Maura said to her, “Jane, I just wanted to tell you that I’m proud of you.”

Jane blushed and turned her head away. Maura cupped her face and turned it so she was looking Jane in the eyes and said, “I mean it, I’m so proud of you.”

Jane’s eyes searched Maura for a second, “Thank you.” She said and kissed Maura lightly on the lips.

Maura let go of Jane, “Okay now get in there and knock’em dead.” She said and Jane gave her a funny look and shook her head no.

“That probably wasn’t the best thing to say.” Maura said, “Um, break a leg?”

Jane laughed, “Just wish me luck.”

“Good luck Jane.” She said and as Jane turned to walk away Maura slapped her on the ass and Jane yelped. Maura giggled and left the kitchen.

Pamela found Maura right after her exit from the kitchen, “Remember that surprise I mentioned?” She asked Maura.

“Yes.” Maura said hesitantly.

“It’s at the bar.” Pamela told her then walked away.

Maura made her way to the bar and looked around. There were quite a few people around the bar getting drinks but a man with salt and pepper colored hair caught her eye. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The man turned around and smiled up at her, “Hi sweetie.”

“Hi Dad.” Maura said to him with a small smile.

Edmund Isles was a tall man so when he stood up from his bar stool to hug his daughter he towered over her.

When Edmund broke their embrace he sat back down and offered her the stool next to him. Maura sat down and looked him over.

“Why are you here?” Maura asked him and realized that it might have come off a little rude.

“Pamela invited me.” He told her then took a sip of his scotch.

“Well I assumed that.” Maura said as she waved the bartender away, “But why are you here?”

“Can’t a father want to see his daughter without some underlining reason?” He asked her.

“I suppose so.” Maura said not entirely convinced.

“So tell me, how have you been?” He asked casually.

Before Maura could answer him Pamela grabbed the microphone from the mic stand where the band was and cleared her throat.

“I just wanted to welcome you all to Nicoletta’s. A lot of people thought I was crazy for wanting to open up a restaurant here but Nicoletta’s is named after my grandmother who was born and raised here in Rome and I wanted to honor her.” Pamela said to them with a smile, “So thank you so much for showing up to show your support.”

Pamela looked out over the crowd, “So I guess all there’s left to say is enjoy!”

The crowd clapped and cheered and then the waiters filed out of the kitchen and started taking orders and pouring wine.

Jane was working at a frantic pace in the kitchen as she was cooking and making sure her sous-chefs were doing their jobs. She was moving around, shouting in Italian and checking just about every dish that left her kitchen.

Pamela came into the kitchen and went to Jane. “Listen, it’s starting to slow down so come out front and let me introduce you.” She said to her.

Jane looked over at the staff all still bustling around the kitchen.

“They’ll be fine, come on.” Pamela said grabbing Jane by the arm and taking her out of the kitchen to the dining room area.

She interrupted the live music and took the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to introduce you to the wonderful person who has been making your fabulous meals tonight.” Pamela said as Jane stood quietly by her with her hands behind her back.

“This is the head Chef Jane Rizzoli.” Pamela said waving a hand over to her.

The crowd clapped and Jane nodded politely at them then leaned over to Pamela and whispered in her ear, “Can I please go now?”

Pamela smiled, “Yes but take a minute to say hello to your girlfriend. She’s back over at the bar.”

Jane headed over to the bar and saw Maura. An older man was sitting with her and they seemed to be talking. He had a hand on her arm and was leaning in a little too close for Jane’s comfort.

“Hey buddy, I know we’re in Rome and everyone here is a little laid back as far as May/December romances but I think you’re really pushing the limit there.” Jane said to him.

“Jane…” Maura started to say but Jane cut her off.

“There’s plenty of ladies here you can choose from.” Jane said looking around the restaurant, “Maybe find one that’s a little more age appropriate and more importantly one that isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Jane….” Maura said again and before Jane could speak Maura covered Jane’s mouth with her hand and looked at her. “This is my father, Edmund Isles.” Maura told her.

Jane’s eyes got big and Maura removed her hand from Jane’s mouth.

“I am so sorry.” Jane said to Edmund who laughed and stood up.

“It’s nice to meet you Jane.” He said holding out his hand.

Jane took his hand and shook it, “I’m really sorry.” She said again.

“That’s okay.” He told her as he sat down, “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Oh I can’t I’m still working.” Jane said as she pointed to the kitchen.

“The meal was delicious. Everything was just wonderful.” Edmund said to her.

“Oh well thank you.” Jane said with a small smile, “I better get back in the kitchen.” She said as she gave Maura a quick kiss on the cheek before hauling ass back to the kitchen.

Edmund looked at Maura who sat back down next to him, “I like her.” He said smiling.

Maura took her dad over to where the Rizzoli’s and Pamela were sitting and eating dessert. “I wanted to introduce you to someone.” She said to them.

“Angela, this is my father Edmund.” Maura said then looked at him, “Dad, this is Angela, Jane’s mother. And this is Tommy and Frankie Rizzoli, Jane’s younger brothers.”

Edmund smiled and shook Tommy and Frankie’s hands. Angela on the other hand got up and gave Edmund the customary Rizzoli bear hug.

“You have such a wonderful daughter.” Angela said as she patted Maura’s cheek.

Edmund put an arm around Maura’s shoulders, “Thank you but I can’t take a lot of credit for that.”

“Please come and join us.” Angela said to them, “Try the tiramisu, it’s to die for.”

The next time Jane had a break she walked out of the kitchen and saw from across the room, her family and Maura’s family sitting and enjoying themselves.

Maura looked up and locked eyes with Jane. She excused herself and went over to Jane.

“Come outside with me.” Maura said taking her hand and leading her out the front door and around to the side of the restaurant.

The cool air felt good to Jane who had been stuck in the hot and steamy kitchen.

“I’m sorry you had to meet my dad like that.” Maura said to her, “I didn’t know he was coming.”

“Maura, you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one that made an ass out of myself in front of him.” Jane said as she unbuttoned her chef coat and opened it. “Oh that feels good.” She said letting the cool breeze blow on her.

Maura moved in close and hugged Jane around the waist, resting her head on Jane’s shoulder. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held her.

“You okay?” Jane asked her.

“I’m perfect. I just wanted to be close to you for a minute.” She said then pulled back a little still holding onto Jane’s waist. She looked into her eyes then leaned in and kissed Jane on the lips.

“My dad wants to spend the day with me tomorrow.” Maura told her, “I’m worried he wants to tell me something bad.”

“Why would you think that?” Jane asked her.

“I don’t know. He’s just acting a little strange.” Maura told her. “I haven’t spoken to him in almost 8 months.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay.” Jane said pulling Maura into another hug, “Maybe he just misses you.”

“Maybe.” Maura said quietly.

When the last patron of Nicoletta’s left and Pamela flipped the closed sign she smiled. Jane’s family, Amelia, Maura and Edmund were the only ones left in the restaurant.

Pamela went into the kitchen to see the staff and Jane cleaning up. “Grazie per tutto il vostro duro lavoro stasera.”  Pamela said to them all.

Jane stayed in the kitchen till the last pot was scrubbed and put away before she told the staff goodnight and went out into the dining room.

Angela spotted her and went over to her in a hurry. She pinched Jane’s cheeks, “Janie you did so good tonight.” She said.

“Ma, you’re killing my cheeks.” Jane told her, her face all scrunched up.

 Angela stopped pinching and cupped Jane’s face, “I’m very proud of you and not just for tonight.” She said to her then pulled Jane down and kissed her on the forehead.

“Thanks Ma.” Jane said with a shy smile.

“Come sit down, have some wine.” Angela said and escorted her back to the table where everyone was sitting.

Jane took off her chef jacket, hung it on the back of the chair and then sat down next to Maura. Pamela poured Jane a glass of wine then poured a glass for everyone else.

Pamela held up her glass, “Thank you for sharing in my joy tonight.” She said and everyone clinked glasses.

Pamela leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek, “Keep up the good work.”

Jane smiled, blushed and took a sip of wine.

They sat for over an hour drinking wine and talking before Pamela had to tell everyone to get the hell out, politely of course.

Jane and Maura drove Edmund to his hotel and dropped him off while Angela and her brothers went back to the vineyard.

When Maura and Jane finally got home Jane went upstairs and collapsed onto bed.

“Just let me sleep in my clothes.” Jane mumbled with her face buried in her pillow.

“I will gladly take your clothes off for you.” Maura said to her as she kicked off her heels.

Jane mumbled something into her pillow then rolled herself over onto her back.

“No, I’ll do it.” Jane said then took a minute before she sat up.

She kicked her shoes off while she pulled her t-shirt up and over her head. She tossed it on a chair near the bed.

 Maura was shimming out of her dress and Jane stopped unbuckling her belt to watch as it fell to the floor leaving Maura in nothing but her bra and panties.

Maura walked across the room and stopped when she noticed Jane looking at her, “What?” she asked.

Jane just sat there in her bra and pants and stared, “I just can’t believe how incredibly lucky I am.” She said.

“Well you did really well tonight. You never seem to stop impressing Pamela.” Maura told her.

“That’s not what I meant.” Jane said holding a hand out, “Come here.”

Maura walked over and stood in front of her. Jane put her hands on Maura’s bare waist and looked up at her. “I’m lucky because I have you.” She said looking into Maura’s eyes. 

Maura smiled at her. She stepped in closer and put her hands on Jane’s shoulders, “I’m lucky to have you too, Jane.” She said then leaned down and kissed Jane on the lips.

Jane’s hands wandered up Maura’s sides and to her back as she unhooked Maura’s bra.

Maura pulled back from their kiss, “I thought you were tired.”

Jane pulled Maura’s bra off and was staring at her breasts, “I’m wide awake now.” She said then leaned in and kissed Maura’s stomach. Maura pulled Jane to her feet and unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks.

Jane took her bra off and tossed it on the chair with her shirt while Maura helped her out of her pants, her underwear and socks. Jane pushed Maura onto the bed so she was lying on her back. Jane took Maura’s panties off and then got onto the bed. She laid half on Maura, a thigh settled between her legs.

Jane kissed Maura on the lips then she sucked on Maura’s neck as her hand moved to palm her breast. She moved leaving a trail of kisses down her neck across her chest and to her breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and sucked, swirling her tongue around it as Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair and moaned.

Maura started to move against Jane’s thigh. Jane’s left hand moved down Maura’s body to in between her legs. Jane felt just how wet Maura was when she slipped two fingers inside of her. Maura moaned as she moved and rubbed against Jane’s hand.

Jane kissed Maura’s breasts as her fingers moved inside of Maura. Maura took in a ragged breath as the heel of Jane’s palm pressed into her clit.

Jane removed her fingers from Maura and she almost protested but stopped when she felt Jane sliding down her body and settling between her legs. She gladly opened them for her and Jane dipped her head down and tasted her.

Maura grabbed onto the covers of the bed as Jane’s tongue flicked at her clit. She sucked it into her mouth and rolled it around on her tongue.

“Oh shit Jane.” Maura moaned loudly. Maura’s hips bucked and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura’s thighs.

Jane pushed two fingers back inside of Maura as she swirled her tongue around Maura’s clit. Jane’s long fingers pumped deep inside.

Jane could feel Maura’s muscles start to clench. She kissed up Maura’s body as her fingers continued to move inside of her, she used her thigh for pressure as she rocked her body against Maura’s.

Jane’s fingers curled inside of Maura and her thumb brushed against her clit.

Maura’s legs clenched around Jane’s thigh as she moaned loudly and came.

Jane kissed Maura as she removed her fingers. She rested her forehead on Maura’s breasts as they moved up and down with every hard breath she took.

Maura hands ran up Jane’s sides and rested on her back. She kissed the top of Jane’s head as she slowed her breathing down.

“Don’t you fall asleep on me.” Maura told her and Jane nodded her head.

Jane eventually lifted her head and Maura kissed her on the lips. Maura gently pushed Jane off of her and rolled her onto her back.

She straddled Jane and looked down at her with a smile. Her hands moved up Jane’s sides and cupped her breasts, her thumbs slowly brushing back and forth across her nipples.

She leaned down and kissed Jane lightly on the lips then laid kisses slowly across her chest. She kissed Jane’s breasts. She moved from the right to the left breast taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking on it, her tongue teasing it before releasing it. She ran her palm down the valley in between Jane’s breasts to her stomach.

Maura’s fingers played across Jane’s stomach.

“Don’t tease me Maura please.” Jane said lifting her head off the pillow to look at her.

“Just lie back and relax, I promise you it will be worth it.” Maura told her.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane’s stomach, her tongue whirled around her belly button.

She moved so she was now lying between Jane’s parted legs. She lifted Jane’s left leg at the knee and bent is lightly as she left kisses from her knee and moved up her inner thigh. She breathed across Jane’s wet folds before kissing her way down Jane’s right thigh. She ran her hands up and down Jane’s legs before pushing them farther apart.

“Maura….” Jane said quietly, “Please.”

Maura ignored Jane and started to kiss back up Jane’s body. She left kisses on Jane’s stomach and on her breasts. Jane started to squirm under her.

Maura kissed Jane on the lips slowly. She kissed her deep and with such longing, pushing her tongue into Jane’s mouth as her right hand cupped Jane’s breast and squeezed it softly.

Maura’s kiss left Jane breathless. Maura’s right hand moved slowly down Jane’s body and in between her legs. Maura ran two fingers up and down Jane’s wet folds and Jane hissed.

Maura kissed Jane’s lips again, “I told you to relax.” She said to her, “Just close your eyes.”

Jane closed her eyes and Maura’s slowly pushed her fingers through Jane’s folds and inside of her. Jane let out a soft moan.

Maura’s fingers moved inside of her, she curled her fingers and she drew herself out then pushed herself back in. She teased Jane with every stroke and all Jane could do was moan.

She kissed Jane’s neck, nibbled on her earlobe.

Jane’s body arched into Maura’s touch, she groaned loudly.  Maura watched Jane’s face as she finally brushed against Jane’s clit, her mouth opened slightly but no sound came out, she just licked her lips.

Maura’s body moved against Jane’s as she thrust into her.

“Maura….” Jane whispered, her breath quickening with every thrust in. Maura’s palm pressed into Jane’s clit and rubbed against it. She could feel that Jane was close as she continued to play with her clit using her thumb. Her fingers were so slick they moved easily and quickly in and out of Jane and it was slowly sending her over the edge.

Jane’s groans got louder, a flush of red crept across her chest as her muscles tightened around Maura’s fingers.

Jane clutched onto Maura’s back her left leg wrapped around her waist. She pushed her fingers deep inside of Jane and as Maura kissed Jane on the lips, Jane moaned into her mouth as she came.

Jane’s body twitched underneath Maura as she removed her fingers. Jane brushed away the hair from Maura’s face and kissed her on the lips before she rested her head back down on the pillow.

Maura looked at Jane, her eyes were closed her hair was matted to her forehead and her cheeks were flush. “Are you okay?” Maura asked her.

A small smile crept across Jane’s lips, “I’m absolutely exhausted.”

Maura snorted as she moved to lie next to Jane. She rested an arm across Jane’s bare stomach, her head on Jane’s shoulder. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and held her close. She kissed Maura on the top of the head then almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Translation:**

“Thank you for all your hard work tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Jane woke up to the smell of burning toast which could only mean one of two things, either she was having a stroke or Maura was downstairs cooking breakfast. She was conflicted about what she should do, get out of bed and stop her from burning the place down or stay in bed and get a couple more hours of sleep.

The decision was made for Jane when moments later she heard the smoke alarm go off. She got out of bed, put a robe on and went downstairs. She saw Maura in the kitchen standing on a chair using a dish cloth to fan the smoke away from the detector.

“You’re gonna break your neck.” Jane said going over to her.

“I wanted to make you breakfast.” Maura said as Jane helped her down off the chair.

Jane opened the sliding glass door to the patio and let the smoke out and the detector finally stopped beeping.

“Okay that’s it.” Jane said to her, “You’re getting a lesson.”

“Oh.” Maura said with a smile on her face.

“I meant a cooking lesson not a punishment.” Jane said to her.

Maura frowned and Jane shook her head, “I swear….”

Jane went to the fridge and grabbed some things and set them on the counter.

“We’re going to make a simple omelet.” Jane told Maura. “Grab a mixing bowl and a whisk.” She told her as she grabbed a knife and cutting board.

Maura grabbed a green bowl from the counter top and a whisk then brought it over to the kitchen island.

“Okay now, so let’s cut up some of the veggies.” Jane said to her as she handed the knife to Maura. Maura grabbed a bell pepper and as soon as she started to slice into it Jane cringed.

“Maura, do you value your fingers?” Jane asked as she took the knife from her, “Because I value them greatly and I know for a fact that if you continue to use a knife that way I won’t be able to enjoy them anymore.”

Jane stood in front of the cutting board, “Watch closely because I’m only going to show you this once.” Jane told her and Maura watched Jane’s hands as she chopped up the bell pepper.

She handed Maura the knife and then put a few mushrooms down on the cutting board. “Okay now it’s your turn.”

 “I like the way our last cooking lesson went.” Maura said as she took the knife, curled her fingers and started to chop.

 Jane leaned against the counter and watched her, “Do this right and we can end this lesson the same way.” Jane said to her.

“Don’t tease me while I have a knife in my hand.” Maura said as she grabbed a few green onions and chopped those up as well.

“Okay what else?” Maura asked still holding the knife in her hand.

“First, give me the knife. You look a little menacing with it.” Jane said taking the knife from her and putting it down on the counter.

“Grab some eggs and crack them into that bowl.” Jane said sliding the carton of organic eggs over to her.

Maura cracked an egg and half the shell fell into the bowl, “Damn it.” She cursed as she fished it out and tossed it in the trash.

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Jane told her as she watched Maura crack another egg and fish another shell out of the bowl.

After she managed to get the 3rd and final egg in she looked at Jane, “Now what?”

“Grab your whisk and whisk like there’s no tomorrow.” Jane told her.

Jane was impressed by the way Maura whisked up the eggs.

Jane grabbed a medium frying pan and cut some butter into it and put it on the stove and turned the burner on. “You’re gonna want sauté the veggies now.” She told Maura.

Maura grabbed the cutting board and took it over to the pan and scraped the vegetables into the sauce pan. Jane handed Maura a rubber spatula

Jane grabbed a smaller frying pan put it on the stove top and turned on the burner. She sliced in a pad of butter and waited for it to melt.

“Okay, the pan is nice and hot. So bring over your egg mixture and gently pour it in.” Jane said to her as she stood off to the side.

Maura did what she was told and turned to Jane, “Look at me, I’m cooking.” She said smiling at her. Jane kissed Maura on the lips and Maura deepened the kiss as Jane had her pressed against the counter. Maura’s lips moved to Jane’s neck.

“Okay time to flip.” Jane said to her.

“Gladly.” Maura said and she grabbed Jane at the waist and flipped their positions so she was now pressing Jane against the counter. She resumed her kissing on Jane’s neck.

“Maura, not me.” Jane said to her trying to get Maura’s hands off of her, “The omelet. It’s time to flip the omelet.” She said pulling back. 

“Let it burn.” Maura said as she tried to kiss Jane on the lips. Jane gave her a look and Maura sighed and turned around to grab a spatula.

“Here let me help you.” Jane said as she walked up behind Maura and pressed against her. She gently held Maura’s hand and helped her flip the omelet over. Jane kissed the back of Maura’s neck then backed away.

Maura added the sautéed vegetables and some cheese in the middle of the omelet then folded it over. She turned off the burner, removed the omelet from the pan and slid it onto a plate. She handed the plate to Jane and waited.

“Let’s see how well you did.” Jane said grabbed a fork and cutting off a corner piece of the omelet before blowing on it and then sticking it in her mouth.

Maura stood and watched as Jane closed her eyes and chewed.

“Well?” Maura asked impatiently.

Jane swallowed, opened her eyes and put the plate down on the counter. She smiled at Maura, “It’s very good.”

Maura smiled and put her arms around Jane’s waist pulling her close. “Okay lesson’s over.” Maura said and took Jane by the hand took her upstairs.

“Maura, what about the omelet?” Jane asked as they went into the bedroom.

“Forget about the omelet.” She said untying the belt on Jane’s robe, “I’m hungry for something else.”

Jane’s robe fell to the floor and Maura looked Jane up and down, “You know I don’t know if I like what Rome is doing to you.” Jane said to her.

Maura took her robe off, “What does that mean?” She said as she pushed Jane onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

“You’re sex crazed.” Jane said with a laugh.

“It’s not Rome that makes me this way. It’s you Jane.” Maura said then kissed her on the lips, her tongue slipping into Jane’s mouth. 

Maura’s hands moved to Jane’s breasts and palmed them. She kissed Jane’s neck, sucking on it lightly as her hands moved up and down Jane’s body.

“I can’t help the way you make me feel.” Maura said to her as she moved further down Jane’s body. She stopped at the waistband of Jane’s underwear. “I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

She peeled off Jane’s underwear and tossed them on the floor. Maura kissed Jane’s stomach then smiled at Jane before she pushed her legs apart. She left a kiss on the inner thigh of each leg before she licked Jane’s folds. Jane let out a shuddered breath.

Maura pushed two fingers inside of Jane as she sucked lightly on her clit. The tip of her tongue swirled around it as she pumped inside of her.

Jane moaned Maura’s name as her hands went into Maura’s hair. She held Maura in place, “Right there, stay right there.” Jane grunted as her head fell back and her eyes closed.

Maura moved up Jane’s body leaving kisses as she went. Maura sucked on Jane’s nipple as her fingers twisted inside of Jane.

Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned into Maura’s mouth as she came.

Jane didn’t even wait long for her body to recover. She rolled Maura over and started planting kisses all over her. She kissed down Maura’s neck and across her chest. She sucked a nipple into her mouth and her tongue whirled around it. She moved from one breast to the other.

Maura’s hips started to move against the thigh Jane had between her legs. Jane could feel just how wet and ready she was.

Jane’s hand moved down between them and pushed right into Maura. She gasped then moaned as Jane’s fingers moved in and out. She clung to Jane as her hips moved with Jane’s rhythm. Jane smiled against Maura’s neck. She loved hearing Maura moan and loved the way she writhing underneath her.

“Jane…” Her name came out as more of a gasp from Maura than anything else. Jane could feel Maura tightening around her. She rubbed circles around Maura’s clit till her whole body arched up, shuddered and then collapsed back onto the bed.

Maura pulled Jane to her and kissed Jane till she was completely breathless.

They lied there cuddled up together for as long as they could before Jane lifted her head from its resting place on Maura’s breasts and looked at the clock on the night stand. She put her head back down and closed her eyes.

Maura’s hand ran lazily up and down Jane’s spine. “You have to go to work now huh?” She asked quietly and Jane nodded her head.

“I have to go meet my dad for brunch.” Maura told her.

Jane shifted and looked at Maura, “I’m sure he just misses you Maura and wants to catch up.” Jane said sensing that Maura was a little worried about meeting with her dad.

“I guess so.” She said then kissed Jane on the lips. She got out of bed, “Come on, let’s go take a shower.”

After their shower they both got dressed then Maura drove Jane to Nicoletta’s and dropped her off. She then drove over to her dad’s hotel. She went up to his room and knocked. He opened the door and smiled at her.

“Come in, I’m almost ready.” He said opening the door wider and letting her in.

She came in and shut the door behind her.

“I thought we’d try this little café near the hotel. We can sit outside and enjoy the weather while we eat.” Edmund told her as he slipped on his shoes.

“That sounds just fine.” She said to him.

The two walked down to the café and sat out on the patio area. After they ordered their drinks and the waitress left Edmund sat back in his chair.

“So how are you Maura?” He asked her.

“Dad it’s really good to see you but did you really come all this way to Rome to ask me how I am?” Maura asked as she looked at him, “You could have picked up the phone and asked me that.”

Edmund sighed, “Maura, I’m trying to ease my way into this.”

“Into what?” Maura asked, “Just tell me what’s going on.”

The waitress came and took their orders then went back into the restaurant.

“Do you remember when your mother and I divorced?” He asked taking a sip of his iced tea.

“I was 17 years old, home for a week from school. You and Mother sat me down in the living room and told me you were getting divorced.” Maura said, “There wasn’t much of a discussion after that then you packed and left.”

“Constance never told you the reasons?” He asked her.

“No. I asked but she just told me that it wasn’t a matter to discuss with a child. I just figured you two stopped loving each other.” Maura said to him.

“And in later years, did you ever wonder?” He asked her.

“Dad what is this all about?” Maura asked getting impatient.

Edmund sighed heavily, “Just know this, I wanted to tell you what was going on from the start. I thought you could handle it. Even as you got older, even after what happened to you in Boston with your mother and Jane. I wanted to tell you.” He said to her. 

“Tell me what?” Maura asked him, “And what does what happened in Boston with Jane have to do with anything?”

He sat quietly staring at her, his eyes started to fill with tears. She was starting to get worried now. She’d never seen her dad on the verge of tears in her life.

She reached over and covered one of his hands with hers, “Please tell me what’s going on. You’re starting to scare me.” 

Edmund looked her right in the eyes. “Maura, I’m gay.” He told her.

Maura was momentarily stunned. A feeling bubbled up in her that made her feel like she wanted to laugh out loud or cry. She looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. She withdrew her hand from his and sat back in her chair.

Edmund studied his daughter’s face but he couldn’t get a read on her.

The waitress brought them their food and placed it on the table in front of them then left.

“You’re gay?” Maura asked quietly.

He nodded his head, “Yes.”

“All these years….” Maura started to say, “All this time….”

She was baffled, she didn’t know what to say or how to feel.

She looked at him now, “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

“Constance made it very difficult for me when you were younger, Maura. She didn’t want me to be an influence on you in that way.” He told her. “And as you got older I didn’t think you’d care to know. It never seemed like something to openly talk about with my daughter.”

“Why now?” Maura asked him, “Why tell me now?”

“After I heard about what happened between you and Constance regarding Jane. I just felt like maybe you needed to feel like you had someone else in your corner. Someone who understands what you’re going through.” He told her.

“I have Pamela in my corner. She was there for me; she helped me through all of what Mother put me through.” Maura said standing up and throwing her napkin down on the table.

“Excuse me I don’t feel much like eating right now.” She said to him.

 She started to leave but Edmund caught her by the arm, “Maura please….” He said looking up at her.

“I need to process this.” Maura said looking down at him, “I’ll call you later.”

He let go of her arm and watched her walk down the street towards the hotel.

Maura got into the car and just sat there behind the wheel. She didn’t know what to do or where to go. After a few moments she started the car and took off down the road. 

Maura drove around for a little before she pulled over, parked the car and got out. She walked down by the water till she found a bench to sit down on. Her mind was going a mile a minute with questions she should have asked her dad but at that moment she couldn’t even process what he was telling her.

Maura sat there thinking about how childish she acted by walking away without letting her dad explain anything. She knew she had to go back and talk to her dad and let him tell her everything.

With a heavy sigh Maura got up, got back in the car and drove over to her dad’s hotel.

Maura knocked softly on the hotel room door and waited. A minute later her dad opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

“Come in.” He said and Maura walked passed him. She went and sat down in one of the plush chairs near the window.

Edmund grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge then sat down in the chair across the table from Maura.

“I’m glad you came back.” He said to her putting the bottles of water on the table, “You seemed pretty angry with me.”

“I’m not angry at you for telling me you’re gay.” Maura said, “I just don’t understand why you couldn’t have told me sooner. You could have told me after high school or when I was away at college. You could have told me when I last came to visit you. Any of those times would have been fine with me.”

“Maura, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Edmund said to her. “I understood not telling you when you were younger. Your mother thought it was best to not bring any more confusion into what was happening with the divorce.”

Edmund took one of the bottles of water and opened it and took a long sip. “This isn’t something you really discuss with your child, no matter how old they are.”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Maura said to him with a bitter laugh. “You don’t discuss this stuff with your child no matter the age?” Maura asked getting up from her chair.

“I would expect that from Mother. She was the one that always had to have things her way, kept quiet, out of the way, not to be fussed over.” Maura said to him.

Maura looked at him and Edmund saw the hurt look on her face, “I didn’t expect this from you. I didn’t expect you to hide a part of who you are from me.”

“Maura, you aren’t exactly forthcoming with information on your life and what’s going on.  I wouldn’t have known anything about you and Jane if Pamela hadn’t called me.” Edmund told her, “All the trouble with your mother, everything that happened in Boston. I called you, I tried getting in touch after it happened.”

“That is completely different. I wasn’t hiding from you.” Maura said to him, “I was still trying to figure out who I was. I was trying to be with Jane and I was trying to be a good daughter. I didn’t wait 20 years to tell you.”

Maura looked around the hotel room in a huff, “And damn Pamela for telling you my business.”

“She cares about you Maura and wants the best for you.” He said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes well….” Maura mumbled.   

“Maura, I know I should have told you sooner and I regret that I didn’t. But you of all people know how hard it is to have someone you love know something about you and judge you for it.” Edmund said to her.

“I wouldn’t have judged you.” She said then looked up at her dad not knowing what else to say. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, “I love you. You know that right?” She said to him.

Edmund laughed, “I know. And I love you too.”

Maura pulled back and they went and sat back down after a moment of silence Maura looked at him and casually asked, “So are you dating anyone?”

Edmund let out a deep laugh, “As a matter of fact I am. I’ve been seeing George for 2 years now.”

He smiled at Maura, “He’s Greek.”

“Oh my.” Maura said smiling at him.

“Oh my indeed.” He said with chuckle.

The two of them sat and talked about a few things including what happened in Boston.

“Maura, what happened with you and Constance was horrible.” Edmund said, “But to blame yourself for costing Constance the election is ridiculous. It was her wrong beliefs, her prejudice that cost her the election.”

He looked at Maura, “It cost her you as well.”

Maura sighed, “I hate that my being with Jane has come between Mother and I but honestly, I have never been this happy in my life and that’s because of Jane. I won’t give that up for anything.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman.” Edmund said to her.

“She’s so much more than amazing.” Maura told him, “I can’t wait for you to get to know her better.”

Edmund looked at his daughter, saw the big smile on her face and knew that she was truly happy for once in her life. 

Later that night when Jane came home she found Maura upstairs and out on the balcony.

Jane stepped outside, “Hey.” She said quietly so she didn’t startle her.

Maura turned around and smiled, “Hey.”

“I’m going to take a shower and then we go out to eat somewhere.” Jane said kissing Maura lightly on the lips.

While Jane was in the shower Maura changed and when Jane got out of the shower and dressed they went out to dinner.

“So my dad told me something very interesting today.” Maura said before she took a bite of her salad.

“What was that?” Jane said taking a sip of her beer.

“He’s gay.” Maura said nonchalantly.

Jane coughed and choked on her beer, “What?” She asked with a rasp.

“My dad told me that he’s gay.” Maura told her as she put her fork down and picked up her wine glass.

Jane coughed and cleared her throat. She took a sip of water. “He just told you this out of the blue?” She asked.

“Yes. I honestly thought he was going to tell me that he was dying or something.” Maura said to her.

“Are you okay with it?” Jane asked.

“I was upset that he kept it from me for so long.” Maura said, “But why wouldn’t I be okay with him being gay?”

Jane shrugged, “I don’t know because he’s your dad and well maybe your view of him has changed?”

“I love my dad. Nothing he tells me will change that.” Maura told her. “I wish he would have told me sooner but I’m glad he finally told me.” She said smiling at Jane.

Jane smiled back at her. 

“Oh and he wants to have dinner with you tomorrow.” Maura said as she forked a cherry tomato from her salad and put it into her mouth.

Jane’s smile faded, “Just me?”

“Just you.” Maura said with a wicked grin. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday and Jane’s only day off so Maura suggested they go to the Rizzoli vineyard and visit with her family before they had to go back to Boston.

Jane made Maura promise her that they would spend some time together, just the two of them away from her crazy family while they were there.

“You just missed breakfast.” Francesca said to Jane and Maura as soon as they came in the front door.

“That’s okay Aunt Francesca. We ate before we came here.” Jane told her and Francesca glared at them before going into the kitchen.

“I guess I should have warned you. Never show up to a Rizzoli’s house on a full stomach. You will be shunned.” Jane whispered to Maura as they walked into the living room where Frankie and Tommy were sitting with one of their uncles and two cousins.

“Hey, where’s Ma?” Jane asked Frankie.

“She’s out back in the garden with Lucia.” Frankie told her, his eyes not leaving the soccer game that was playing on TV.

“Do you want to come see the garden?” Jane asked Maura.

“I think I’ll stay here and watch the game.” Maura told her.

Jane gave her a strange look, “Really?”

“Yes.” She said and moved to the couch where Tommy made room for her.

Jane stood there for a minute pretending to watch the game even though her eyes were darting over to Tommy.

She eventually left the living room and found her mother and Great Aunt in the garden out behind the house picking vegetables.

“Hey Ma.” Jane said then smiled at her aunt.

“Janie come look at these tomatoes.” Angela said to her with a big smile.

Jane went over to where her mother was standing by a huge tomato plant.

“Nice.” Jane said looking at the big plump red fruit. “You got a minute to take a walk?” She asked her.

“Sure.” Angela said and handed the basket of vegetables to Lucia who took it and headed for the house.

“Let’s walk.” Angela said as she looped her arm through Jane’s and they walked through the vegetable garden. “What’s on your mind?” Angela asked noticing her daughter’s silence.

“What makes you think anything is on my mind?” Jane said as they walked, “Can’t I just spend some time with you?”

Angela smiled knowing her daughter all too well, “I suppose so.”

Meanwhile Frankie and Tommy took Maura down to the winery for another tour.

“So Maura, how serious is this thing between you and Janie?” Tommy asked out of nowhere.

Frankie slapped him in the back of the head.

“Ow what was that for?” Tommy asked rubbing the back of his head.

“What the hell kind of question is that to ask her?” Frankie asked him then turned to Maura, “Don’t mind him. He’s a lot like Ma in the sense that he likes to be in everyone’s business.”

“I’m telling Ma you said that.” Tommy said still rubbing the back of his head.

“What are you? Four years old?” Frankie asked him and Tommy stuck his tongue out at him. “I guess so.” Frankie said with a sigh.

Maura tried so hard not to laugh at the two of them but she couldn’t help it.

Jane and Angela finished walking through the vegetable garden and were heading slowly back to the house when Jane stopped abruptly.  Angela turned and looked at her, her eyes asking what’s wrong.

“Ma, how’d you know that you were in love with Pop?” Jane asked not making eye contact with her.

Angela couldn’t hide her smile. She reached up and placed her hands on Jane’s cheeks and lifted her head so she was looking at her.

“Janie, if you have to ask the question then you already know the answer.” Angela told her.

Angela saw the confusion on her daughters face. She smushed Jane’s cheeks then patted them, “You don’t need me to tell you what your heart already knows.” She said before she looped her arm through Jane’s again.

“You know Edmund is a very handsome man.” Angela said as they walked.

“He’s not your type Ma.” Jane told her.

Angela laughed a little, “How do you know my type?”

“Okay fine. You’re not his type then.” Jane said.

“You’ve only known him a day. You don’t know his type.” Angela said to her.

“Ma, the man is gay.” Jane told her.

Angela stopped walked and looked at Jane in disbelief. 

Jane nodded her head, “Yeah, gay.”

Angela laughed, “Figures.”

They got back to the house and Jane looked for Maura. She asked Francesca if she’d seen her and Francesca told her that she and the boys were at the winery.

Jane headed slowly over to the large brick building and went inside. She found Maura and her brothers sampling wine.

“Your family makes really good wine.” Maura said to Jane with a smile.

“Are you drunk?” Jane asked looking at Maura wobble.  She looked over at her brothers, especially Tommy, “You got her drunk?”

“I’m not drunk.” Maura said to her, “Relax, it was just a couple glasses of wine.”

Jane took the glass from Maura’s hand and put it down on one of the wooden barrels they were using as a table and took Maura’s hand. She shot a glare at her brothers before she took Maura and walked out of the building.

“Your brothers are really something.” Maura said to her once they were outside.

“Yeah they sure are.” Jane said sarcastically.

Maura pulled on Jane’s arm and stopped walking, “Stop.”

Jane turned around and looked at her, “What?”

“Why are you upset?” Maura asked, “Your brothers were just showing me around. That’s all.”

Jane’s jaw clenched, “Tommy’s tried to pull this shit before. I don’t trust him.”

“Do you trust me?” Maura asked her.

“Yes.” Jane said to her.

Maura smiled, “Then there’s nothing to worry about and no need to be jealous.” She said and moved in and kissed Jane lightly on the lips.

Jane pulled back, “I’m sorry.” She said a little embarrassed by the way she behaved.

“It’s okay.” Maura said then took her hand and they continued to walk. 

Jane and Maura walked slowly through the grapevines before they were summoned for lunch.

After their big meal Angela helped Francesca with the dishes while Frankie and Tommy took their luggage and put it into the car.

Jane and Maura waited patiently for Angela, Frankie and Tommy to say goodbye to the family before they all got into the small car and Jane drove them to the airport.

“Be good.” Angela said to Jane and kissed her on the cheek.

“Ah Ma.” Jane said wiping her cheek off.

Jane hugged both her brothers then socked them each in the arm. She watched closely as they hugged Maura too.

Angela hugged Maura so tight she let out a squeak, “Safe flight.” Maura said when she final got her breath back.

Maura and Jane stayed till the three of them boarded their plane then left and went back to the house in Rome.

Later that evening Jane was sitting on the bed in the bedroom putting her shoes on. “I don’t want to do this.” Jane said as Maura dug around in the closet.

Maura poked her head out and looked at her, “It’s going to be fine.”

“No, I don’t do well meeting the parents.” Jane said as she stood up and buckled her belt. “Your mother can attest to that.”

Maura came from the closet holding a dark blue dress shirt. “My mother is hardly one to base experience off of.”

“Maura….” Jane practically whined.

“Jane, for God sakes, it’s only dinner.” Maura told her handing Jane the shirt, “You’ve been through worse with my mother. Trust me after that you can survive anything.”

Jane pouted as she put her shirt on and buttoned it.

“You’re going to do just fine.” Maura told her then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

Jane arrived at a small café near Edmund’s hotel. She saw him sitting out in the patio area. She took in a deep breath and let it out before she approached the table.

“Hello Mr. Isles.” Jane said with a smile.

Edmund stood up, “Please call me Edmund.” He said then waved to the seat across from him. He waited for her to sit before he sat down.

A waitress came over and took their drink order then left them.

“So Jane, what are your intentions with Maura?” He asked her.

Jane’s eyes got wide, “Well I … we’re… I …”

Edmund chuckled, “I’m sorry. Just relax.” He told her as the waitress brought them their drinks. “I want to be the kind of father that will question you and put the fear of God in you but I don’t think I really have that right.”

Jane sat back in her chair and took a sip of her beer, “I understand your concern when it comes to Maura.” She set her beer down on the table, “But I want you to know I want to be with your daughter for as long as I can be.”

“I wasn’t the father Maura needed me to be.” Edmund said and Jane listened closely, “Constance wasn’t the mother Maura needed either. But in spite of having two very distant parents, Maura has grown into a very remarkable person.”

Edmund looked Jane in the eyes, “I love my daughter very much. I may not be good at showing it but I do and I don’t want to see her hurt.”

“I have no intention of doing anything that will hurt Maura.” Jane told him.

“Good.” He said to her, “You make her extremely happy Jane. I’ve never seen Maura this way before and it’s delightful.”

 “She makes me just as happy.” Jane told him, “Believe me I know how lucky I am. I’m not going to do anything to fuck that up.” Jane’s eyes got big as she realized she just swore in front of him.

Edmund chuckled then his smile vanished and he said with a straight face, “See to it that you don’t fuck it up. Because Jane, if you do, I may be a little light on my feet but I will find a way to make your life miserable.” 

 “I understand.” Jane said to him.

“Okay now that that’s all out of the way, how about we order?” He said and called for the waitress.

While they ate Edmund told Jane how much he wanted to be a part of Maura’s life now. How he wanted them to be close and how he hoped she’d want the same thing. Jane wanted that for the both of them as well.

“As long as you don’t put her through the hell Constance did then I think you have every chance at having a good relationship with Maura.” Jane told him.

Afterwards Jane thanked Edmund for the dinner and the conversation then she went home.

Maura was sitting on the couch in the living room reading when Jane came in the front door. “Well you’re alive that’s a good sign.” Maura said closing her book.

Jane came into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Was it bad?” Maura asked putting her book down on the coffee table.

“No, your dad is actually a pretty good guy.” Jane told her. Jane looked at her, “He really loves you and just wants you to be happy.”

 Maura smiled at her, “I am happy.”

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the lips. “So am I.”

Jane got up from the couch, “Come on it’s nice out tonight, let’s go for a walk.”

Maura got up, slipped on her shoes then she and Jane left the house.

“So what did he say?” Maura asked as they walked hand in hand.

“I think he just wanted to make sure I was good enough for you.” Jane told her. 

“You’re more than good enough.” Maura said and gave Jane a peck on the cheek.

The following day Maura and Edmund sat eating lunch on the patio of Nicoletta’s on his last day in Rome. After Jane got off of work she drove Maura and Edmund to the airport.

“Jane, it was really nice meeting you.” Edmund said and shook her hand.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Jane said smiling.

Jane then stood off to the side while Maura and Edmund said goodbye.

“You should come see me some time soon.” Edmund told her.

“I will.” Maura said to him.

“Promise me.” He said to her.

Maura gave him a hug, “I promise you.”

She let him go and he picked up his carry-on bag. “I love you.” He said to her.

“I love you too.” Maura said and kissed him on the cheek, “Have a safe flight home.”

“Will do.” He said giving her a wink.

As Edmund walked off to board his plane Jane stepped up next to Maura and put an arm around her, “Come on, let’s go home.” She said.

The next afternoon Maura and Pamela went out shoe shopping.

“I’m giving Jane some time off.” Pamela said to Maura. “She needs it and I need to know if the crew can manage without her.”

“She’s been working pretty hard lately.” Maura said to her.

“You mean she’s too tired to have sex.” Pamela laughed.

Maura smiled as she slipped on a pair of red heels, “Let’s just say we’re not having any problems in the bedroom. Or in the kitchen, or out on the balcony or in the hot tub for that matter.” Maura looked at Pamela, “Oh hell you’re going to have to have the whole place sterilized after we leave.”

Pamela laughed, “I’m glad to hear the place is being thoroughly used.”

After their shopping trip Maura dropped her bags off at the house then went over to the restaurant. She went right into the kitchen and heard Jane yelling in Italian at two of her sous-chefs. Maura stood off to the side out of the way and watched Jane work.

She noticed the extreme concentration on her face when she was chopping or how the lines on her face smoothed out when she was stirring a sauce. She noticed how small ringlets of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She watched as Jane’s eyes closed when she tasted something, the way she licked her lips. There was something very sexy to Maura about the way Jane moved in the kitchen, the way she paid close attention to everything.

Maura slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed and went to sit with Pamela and have dinner.

After work Jane came out of the kitchen with a white paper bag and was surprised to see Maura siting at the bar.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Jane said as she unbuttoned her chef jacket and placed the bag down on the bar.

“I came to see you. I went into the kitchen and I was just too mesmerized by you to interrupt.” Maura said kissing Jane on the lips as she sat down.

 “You’re extremely sexy when you’re in the kitchen bossing people around, sweating and cooking.” Maura said quietly in Jane’s ear.

A smile crept across Jane’s face, “Am I now?”

“Oh yeah.” Maura said looking into her eyes.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Jane said grabbing the white bag in one hand and Maura’s in the other.

They drove home and the front door wasn’t even closed behind them before Jane was all over Maura. She dropped the white bag on the floor and Maura was momentarily occupied with it as Jane stripped off her chef jacket then moved in to kiss Maura’s neck.

“What’s in the bag?” Maura asked as Jane walked her backwards into the living room.

“Dessert.” Jane said as she stripped off her chef jacket and let it slip to the floor.

Maura kissed Jane on the lips as she unzipped Maura’s dress. Jane helped Maura shimmy out of it and she took off Maura’s heels.

“What kind of dessert?” Maura asked.

“Cannoli.” Jane said as she took off her t-shirt and pushed Maura onto the couch. Jane kicked off her shoes and undid her pants and took them off as Maura lay on the couch in her bra and panties.

“Are they chocolate cannoli?” Maura asked.

Jane laughed, “Maura in case you haven’t noticed I’m trying to have sex with you.”

“I’m sorry but….” Maura said and her eyes darted to the bag on the floor. Maura sat up as Jane went to get the bag.

Jane sat down next to Maura and opened the bag and pulled out the fried tubular pastry that was filled with a chocolate cream.

Jane put the bag on the coffee table then turned to Maura, “Is this what you want more than sex right now?” She asked.

Maura licked her lips and nodded her head.

Jane smiled at Maura then slowly lifted the cannoli to her own lips and slowly took a bite. “This is really good.” Jane mumbled with her mouth full.

Jane looked over at Maura, “Oh, did you want some?” Jane asked and Maura nodded her head again.

“Okay.” She said and dipped her finger slowly into the cream and scooped some of it out.

She offered it to Maura who took Jane’s finger into her mouth. Maura’s eyes closed as her tongue licked the cream off her finger. Jane slowly pulled her finger out of Maura’s mouth.

Maura opened her eyes and looked at Jane, “Want some more?”

“Yes.” Maura said and Jane offered the rest of the cannoli to her but Maura batted it out of Jane’s hand and it fell to the floor. Maura’s lips were on Jane’s before she could say anything.

Maura pushed Jane back onto the couch and straddled her lap.

Jane started to kiss Maura’s breasts as she reached behind her and unhooked Maura’s bra. She kissed Maura’s lips as she slipped the bra straps off her shoulders and flung the bra behind the couch.

Jane took one of Maura’s nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. Her tongue ran a slow circle around it before she let it go and moved slowly across Maura’s chest to the other breast.

Maura’s hands were in Jane’s hair. Jane kissed the valley between Maura’s breasts then kissed back up to Maura’s neck. Jane’s left hand slipped down between them. Jane felt how wet Maura was through the thin material. She rubbed her fingers against Maura’s folds and Maura’s hips started to move.

Jane looked up at Maura, her eyes were closed and her head was back. Jane moved in and took Maura’s nipple into her mouth again.

Maura let out a moan. She leaned forward and whispered in Jane’s ear, “You better stop teasing me.” She warned.

Jane smiled as her fingers brushed against Maura through her panties. Maura pressed down against Jane’s hand.

Maura lightly bit Jane’s earlobe and growled into her ear.

Jane’s hand finally moved into Maura’s panties. Her fingers circled around Maura’s clit then two fingers pushed inside.

Maura moaned Jane’s name as Jane’s fingers moved deep inside of her. She leaned forward and kissed Jane on the lips her tongue sweeping into Jane’s mouth. She moved against Jane’s hand matching the rhythm as Jane pumped in and out.

Maura came loudly. Her whole body bucked against Jane and Jane thought she was going to lose her hand.

Maura settled down, her forehead resting against Jane’s as she panted.

“You know, you wasted a perfectly good cannoli.” Jane said to Maura.

Maura laughed, “Let me make it up to you then.” She said with a big smile as she got off Jane’s lap and removed Jane’s underwear.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

“I have a little surprise for you.” Pamela said to Jane who was helping the kitchen crew clean up after a very long day.

Jane dried her wet hands on a dish cloth and went over to Pamela. “And what would that be?” Jane asked her as she leaned against one of the counters.

“I told you that I was giving you some time off so I can test the crew.” Pamela said to her, “Well I know it’s not much, not for all the hard work you’ve been doing but I hope you like it.” Pamela said to her.

“Pamela you know you don’t have to do anything for me.” Jane said as a small blush crept up her cheeks.

“It’s not just for you but for Maura as well.” Pamela told her. “Amelia’s grandfather has a small house in Naples near the water.” She said as she handed Jane a set of keys. 

Jane took the keys from her and looked at her confused, “I don’t understand.”

“The house is yours for four days starting tomorrow. Think of it as a mini-vacation for the two of you.” Pamela told her.

“Pamela you really don’t have to do this.” Jane said to her as she tried to hand the keys back.

“No, listen to me. I know you took Dominic under your wing since almost the first day and have been training him to take over as head chef but now I need to see if he can handle the pressure before you and Maura go back to Boston. So this is the perfect way to do it. I test out Dominic and the crew and you and Maura can enjoy beautiful Naples.” Pamela told her.

Jane still wasn’t sure.

“The house has already been prepared for you.” Pamela said to her then turned to walk out of the kitchen, “Don’t let it go to waste.”

When Jane got home she showered then took Maura out to a restaurant that Pamela had suggested to her earlier that day.

It was late in the evening so the restaurant only had a few patrons sitting and enjoying dinner. Jane and Maura sat at a table by the window.

After they ordered the waiter poured them some wine.

Jane took Maura’s hand in hers, “So Pamela is giving me some time off starting tomorrow.” Jane said as the waiter came back and put a basket of homemade breadsticks down on the table between them.

“She’s sending us off to Naples.” Jane told her.

“Naples?” Maura said surprised.

“Apparently Amelia’s grandfather has a house there so Pamela is letting us use it for 4 days.” Jane told her.

“That’s so nice of her.” Maura said.

“Yeah I told her she didn’t need to do that but she insisted.” Jane said.

“Well I’m glad she did. You’ve been so busy this last week so you need some time off.” Maura said to her with a smile, “I really need some time with you.”

Jane gave her hand a little squeeze, “Me too.”

 After dinner Jane and Maura went back home and packed for their trip. They got into bed and Maura cuddle up close to Jane and they fell asleep.

In the morning Jane woke up first and got dressed. She took their bags downstairs and put them in the trunk of the car. She went inside and made Maura and herself some breakfast. She put the plates of scrambled eggs, fruit salad and glasses of orange juice on a tray with some forks then went upstairs.

Maura was still curled up in a ball under the covers. Jane put the tray down on the night stand and leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek, “Wake up sleepyhead.” She whispered in Maura’s ear.

A small smile crept across Maura’s lips. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jane, “Good Morning.” She said as she sat up in bed.

“Good morning.” Jane said handing Maura a glass of orange juice.

As they ate they talked about their trip to Naples. After breakfast Jane called Angela while Maura changed into a pair of dark blue shorts, tennis shoes and a light yellow t-shirt.

“Ma, it’s just for 4 days.” Jane told her mother.

“You don’t want to hear from me for 4 days?” Angela asked.

“It’s not that I don’t love you or anything. I just need some time away from everything to just be with Maura.” Jane told her.

“So only call if it’s an emergency?” Angela asked.

“Yes.” Jane told her as she watched Maura finish getting dressed.

“Okay Janie. You and Maura have a good trip.” Angela said to her.

“Thanks Ma.” Jane said then hung up.

Jane and Maura got in the car and Jane started to drive them south to Naples.

“It’s so beautiful.” Maura said as she watched the scenery go by.

Jane smiled, “Yeah it’s beautiful but I still like Boston’s better.”

Amelia’s grandfather’s house was so close to the ocean the beach was the backyard.

“This house is amazing.” Maura said looking around the living room as Jane carried in their bags.

Jane dropped the bags near the door and went to find the kitchen.

“Kitchen is amazing too!” She called out to Maura.

Maura unpacked their bags upstairs as Jane made them a simple salad for lunch. She grabbed grapes and strawberries from the fridge and put some on their plates.

“It’s a beautiful day outside” Maura said as she came into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cucumber off the cutting board. She bit into it, “Let’s go eat on the beach.”

Maura found a blanket and Jane carried their plates down the stairs and onto the beach. Maura spread the blanket out on the sand then sat down. Jane handed their plates to Maura then took off her shoes and sat down on the blanket.

While they ate Jane talked to Maura about the restaurant and the crew and how well they all work together. She told her about Dominic and how she thought he was the best to take over as head chef. She told Maura about Nino who doesn’t speak much English except for the few swear words he learned from listening to Jane in the kitchen.

Maura sat and listened then told Jane about her times out with Pamela, where they went shopping or what tourist sites they went to see. She told Jane about the phone calls she had with her dad and how he might come and visit her in Boston soon.

They sat out on the beach for the rest of the afternoon, long after their lunch was finished and watched the waves crash onto the beach while they enjoyed each other’s company.

After their lunch Jane took Maura for a drive. They stopped at one of the open markets and walked around for a few hours. Maura sampled some of the fresh fruit and bought a bag while Jane bought a little surprise for later.

They got back to the house and Jane started to put the groceries away.

“Stop eating all that fruit or you won’t have room for dinner.” Jane told Maura who was cradling a small brown bag filled with strawberries, blueberries and blackberries.

Maura clung to the bag, stuck her tongue out at Jane then shoved another strawberry into her mouth.

With a laugh Jane just shook her head and continued putting the groceries away.

Jane washed some dishes and afterwards she found Maura sitting out on the patio writing in her journal.

She peeked over Maura’s shoulder trying to read some of what she was writing.

Maura snapped the book shut, “No peeking!” she said to Jane.

“It’s not like I can read your chicken scratch handwriting anyways.” Jane said sitting down in one of the chairs across from Maura, “With that handwriting I’m surprised you’re not a doctor.”

“My handwriting is not that bad.” Maura said to her.

“Whatever you say.” Jane said to her with a smile.

They sat quietly and Jane noticed the shift in Maura’s face. “What are you thinking about?” She asked.

“Just thinking about us and what it’s going to be like when we go home.” Maura told her, “We’ve been living in a bubble here. There’s no one and nothing here to interfere with us.”

“Maura, you don’t have to worry. Your mother isn’t going to be an issue for us anymore. We’re stronger than that now.” Jane told her, “We have the love and support of Ma, Pamela and even your dad now.

Jane put an arm around Maura and pulled her close, “But if there is something we need to worry about, we’ll do it together.” 

 Maura planted a kiss on Jane’s jaw, “I like doing things with you.”

“Oh believe me, I know you do.” Jane said, winked then kissed Maura on the lips.

Later in the evening the two of them dressed up and went out to dinner at small restaurant by the water. They tried bites of each other’s food and Maura watched as Jane tried figuring out the secret ingredient.

After dinner Jane and Maura went for a walk in the cool night air. “I can’t believe we’ll be going home soon.” Maura said as she held Jane’s hand.

“As much as I love Italy, I’m ready to go home. I want to be in my own kitchen cooking with my crew.” Jane said to her.

“Aww you miss your restaurant. That’s so cute.” Maura said smiling.

“Mock me all you want. But yes I miss my restaurant.” Jane told her, “I’m almost afraid to see what my mom has done to the place.”

They walked down the cobble street as they headed back to their car. “Maura, have you thought about what you’ll do when you get home?” Jane asked her.

“I’m not really sure. Maybe I’ll take a few classes at the college. I have a journalism degree but trying to write for the papers in town didn’t really work out for me before.” Maura said shrugging.

“You have a degree in journalism?” Jane asked surprised.

Maura laughed, “Yes. It was the closest thing to a writing degree I could get without hearing an earful from my mother about how it’s a waste of time and money. Besides she thought it would help her later on when she went into politics.”

Jane scoffed, “Your mother was always working some kind of angle huh?”

Maura just shrugged and put her head on Jane’s shoulder as they continued to walk.

They got home and Jane opened the door for Maura, “I have a surprise for you.” Jane said as she let Maura into the house first.

“Oh?” Maura asked.

“Follow me into the kitchen.” Jane said to her.

Maura grinned wildly.

Jane looked at her, “This doesn’t involve having sex with you in the kitchen Maura.” She said smiling then continued to the kitchen.

Maura followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Jane went and got something from the fridge.

 “Just a few mini cannolis, some zeppole and espresso tiramisu.” Jane told her as she pulled out a small platter from the fridge and placed it down on the table in front of Maura.

“It all looks so good.” Maura said licking her lips.

“Let me make us some cappuccinos and then we can enjoy.” Jane told her as she went to the fancy machine that had its own station near the fridge.

After she made them their cappuccinos she placed them on the table then grabbed two forks out of a drawer and then sat down at the table.

She handed Maura a fork, “Dig in.” Jane told her.

Maura took a forkful of the tiramisu and ate it. “Oh you have to try this.” She said as she took another forkful and held it up for Jane. “Of course it’s not as good as yours.” 

Jane took the bite and ate it. She smacked her lips. “It’s a little too sweet for me.” Jane told her then took a sip of her cappuccino.

 Jane picked up a zeppole, “Here, try this. They are really good.”

Maura opened her mouth and Jane placed the small fried ball of dough covered in powdered sugar in Maura’s mouth.

She chewed a little then took a sip of her cappuccino. “That’s very good.” She said and noticed that Jane was smiling at her, “What?” She asked.

“You have powdered sugar on your nose.” Jane told her.

Maura wiped her nose, “Did I get it?”

“No.” Jane said then leaned forward and brushed the smudge away with her thumb. She smiled and leaned in even further and kissed Maura on the lips.

Jane deepened the kiss. Maura’s lips parted and Jane’s tongue slipped inside. She could taste cinnamon as her tongue swept Maura’s mouth.

Jane’s kisses moved from Maura’s mouth to her jawline. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex in the kitchen.” Maura breathed out as Jane sucked on her neck.

“I don’t.” Jane said to her and pulled Maura up to her feet. She took Maura by the hand and quickly led her upstairs to the master bedroom.

Both women undressed as fast as they could. Jane grabbed ahold of Maura by the waist and pulled her close as they fell onto the bed.

Jane kissed Maura on the lips and moved to her neck. Maura’s hands ran up and down Jane’s back. Jane’s thigh rested between Maura’s legs and she could feel how wet Maura was already.

Jane trailed kisses across Maura’s chest. She took Maura’s nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Maura started to move against Jane’s thigh. Jane released one nipple for the other. 

Jane inched her way down Maura’s body leaving kisses as she went. Maura let out a small moan as Jane places herself between Maura’s legs. Her head dipped down and took a long slow lick. Maura hissed, her hips bucked up trying to get more contact.

Jane slipped her tongue inside swirling it around Maura’s clit. Maura’s hands grabbed onto the comforter on the bed. Jane stopped sucking on Maura’s clit and looked up and Maura as she slipped two fingers deep inside of her. Maura let out a long moan, her head tilted back, her back arched up and Jane slipped in and out of her.

Jane moved back up Maura’s body, her thigh placed between Maura’s legs as she maintained a steady rhythm.  Jane kissed Maura on the lips as her thumb brushed against her clit. She used her leg to press further into Maura. “Oh God.” Maura gasped as her muscles started to clench around Jane’s fingers.

Jane smiled as Maura called out her name as she came. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, not letting her move off of her. She kissed Jane softly on the lips, “You’re amazing.”

Jane blushed, snorted and rested her head on Maura’s chest, “So are you.” Jane mumbled.

In the morning the doorbell ringing woke Maura. She unwrapped herself from Jane’s arms and got out of bed. Jane rolled over and kept sleeping. Maura put on a robe and went downstairs and answered the door.

A man was standing at the door holding out a small envelope, “Hello, this is from Ms. Yeager.”

Maura took the envelope from the man and he turned and went back to his car and drove off. Maura shut the door and opened the envelope. Maura pulled out the contents, a note and two tickets to the opera.

‘Maura, I thought maybe a night at the opera would be fun. San Carlo Theatre is the oldest opera house around and it is simply gorgeous. Enjoy!’ ---Love Pamela.’

“Who was at the door?” Jane asked scratching her head as she came down the stairs in a robe.

“A delivery man came and brought us tickets to the opera house from Pamela.” Maura said to her with a smile.

“That was nice of her.” Jane said as she went into the kitchen.

“You don’t mind?” Maura asked following her.

“Mind what? Going to the opera?” Jane asked as she opened the fridge, “You may not know this about me, but I don’t mind a little culture every now and then.”

“I just thought maybe you’d find it boring.” Maura said to her.

“Aunt Lucia took me to my first opera in Rome when I was 12.” Jane told Maura. “Now I try to go at least once a year in Boston.”

Maura was truly surprised by this and Jane caught the surprise on her face. She laughed, “Maura it’s just the opera. It’s not brain surgery.”

“Come on sit down.” Jane said handing her a bowl of fruit. They went and sat down at the table to eat.

“You know you’ll probably have to translate for me at the opera.” Maura said then bit into a ripe strawberry.

“I’ll be more than happy to lean in and whisper in your ear.” Jane said smiling.

After breakfast Maura and Jane got dressed and they went out. They drove to the Piazza del Plebiscito and walked around before they grabbed some lunch and sat at a nearby park. 

“Let me take you shopping.” Jane said to Maura as they watched people walking by.

“Shopping for what?” Maura asked.

“For the opera tonight.” Jane told her, “I want to buy you a pretty dress.”

Maura smiled and shrugged her shoulders, “Okay.”

They drove to one of boutiques and went inside. Maura picked out at least 4 different dresses. Jane followed her over to the dressing area and sat on one of the cushioned benches while Maura went behind the curtain and into the dressing room.

“Maura, have you tried calling your mother?” Jane asked.

Maura was slipping on a dark red dress. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She stepped out so Jane could look at it, “Not since we left Boston. I didn’t see a point.” Maura told her. 

Jane shook her head at the dress and Maura went back into the dressing room. “Why would you ask about my mother?” Maura asked her as she took off the dress and hung it back up on the hanger.

She picked up a light green dress and put it on. She struggled with the zipper and stepped out, “Zip me up please?” She said to Jane.

“I don’t know. I just thought maybe you’d call her or she’d call you.” Jane said as Maura turned around and showed off the dress.

Jane shook her head at this dress too and Maura went back into the room and shut the curtain.

“Jane, my mother isn’t going to be the first to call. She doesn’t want to speak with me and she’s not happy with me. I made my choice and it wasn’t her.” She said as she slipped on a black strapless dress.

“Do you regret it?” Jane asked as she paced outside the dressing room.

Maura opened the curtain, “Not for a second.”

“But Maura, maybe…” Jane started to say.

Maura cut her off, “Not for a second, do you understand?” Maura went over to Jane and looked her in the eyes, “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my life and that’s because of you.”

Jane blushed and Maura smiled at how cute Jane was being. “I feel the same way.” Jane said to her.

“I know you do.” Maura said and gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips. She stepped back, “Now, how do I look?” She asked posing for Jane.

“You look stunning.” Jane said to her.

“Good.” Maura said then went back into the dressing room and closed the curtain. 

Jane bought Maura’s dress then they left the shop and headed back home. While Maura showered Jane got dressed. She put on a dark charcoal grey dress shirt, a nice pair of slacks and her fancy dress shoes then went downstairs and waited for Maura.

Maura came downstairs in her black dress and killer heels and Jane’s jaw dropped, “You look, just … wow.”

Maura smiled at her, “Well thank you. You look wow too.”

Jane held the door open for her and they went to the car. Jane drove them to a restaurant near the theater.

They went inside the busy restaurant and were eventually seated near a window. Their waitress came by and handed them menus and a wine list.

“Do you know anything about the opera we’re going to see?” Maura asked Jane.

“I’m going to assume it’s a love story since it’s called ‘A rose in chiaro di luna’ which means A Rose In Moonlight.” Jane told her, “But who knows? It is an Italian opera and they can be a little unpredictable.”

The waitress came back to their table and poured them each a glass of red wine and placed a basket of homemade breadsticks down. She took their orders then headed back to the kitchen.

“When we get back home will you be taking me to the opera or is that something you like to do on your own?” Maura asked her then took a sip of wine.

“I don’t think anyone likes going to the opera alone.” Jane told her, “I’d be more than happy to take you.”

They talked as they ate and enjoyed their meal. After their meal Jane drove them to the opera house and the valet took her keys and went to park her car.

Maura linked her arm through Jane’s and they went up the stairs to the opera house. Jane handed over the tickets and they went inside.

“Would you like a glass of wine before the show?” Jane asked her.

“That sounds good.” Maura said they went over to the house bar.

Moments later the lights flickered and Jane and Maura went to their seats in the balcony area. They were the only ones there.

The lights dimmed and the opera started. As promised Jane leaned over and whispered in Maura’s ear. 

Three hours later the opera was over and the lights came on. “I told you Italian operas were unpredictable.” Jane whispered to Maura who was wiping the tears from her eyes with a tissue.

“But how could they just kill her at the end?” Maura blubbered.

Jane put an arm around Maura and comforted her till she stopped crying.

They left the opera house and Jane drove along the water’s edge on their way back home. 

They got home and Maura went upstairs to change while Jane stayed downstairs and rummaged through the fridge.

“Jane, can you come here? I want to show you something.” Maura called from the patio. 

Jane went out to the patio and over to her, “What did you want to show me?”

Maura handed Jane the journal that she had given her their first day in Rome.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Jane asked looking down at it.

“I want you to read the first page.” Maura told her as she moved passed Jane.

Jane turned around, “Where are you going?”

Maura smiled, “I can’t be out here with you while you’re reading it.” She stepped into the house and closed the sliding glass door.

Jane opened the journal and started to read.

‘Everyone has had a moment in life where time stops. Where the whole world is completely shut out, there’s no noise, no movement. All there is in that simple moment is you and the whole reason that time has stood still. My moment came the minute I stepped into a steamy kitchen at a catering event in Boston and saw Jane Rizzoli.’

Jane stopped reading, turned around and looked through the glass door to see Maura siting on the couch in the living room staring at the TV.

She turned back around and started to read again.

‘She was in complete control of the kitchen. She ordered people around with such vigor. The way her voice barked out commands in Italian. She was so focused on her work and making sure everything was perfect she never even saw me.

Time slowed to a crawl. No one and nothing else existed, just her and I.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I watched and took everything in. The way a few strands of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. The movement of her lips when she yelled in Italian. The way her hands emphasized her words when she didn’t think she was getting her point across clearly enough.

She was breath-taking and beautiful, even in an oversized chef jacket. I was simply lost in that moment as she made time stop and in that moment, even though I didn’t know it then, this woman would change my whole world.’

Jane closed the journal and looked out over the water. Moments later she heard the sliding glass door open and Maura was standing next to her.

Maura looked at her, the light night time breeze brushed a few strands of Jane’s hair around. “Jane, are you okay?” she asked quietly.

Maura saw Jane’s lips stretch into a smile before Jane turned and looked at her, “I really made time stop for you?”

Maura returned the smile, “Yes.”

Maura stepped closer to Jane and took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, “You are an amazing woman.”

Jane blushed and looked away. She cleared her throat, “You know the first time I saw you standing in my kitchen I thought, ‘Oh boy trouble just walked in.’ And then you got so flustered talking to me.” Jane said with a small laugh as she remembered their first meeting.

“Why would you think I was trouble?” Maura asked.

“Because you’re beautiful, Maura.” Jane shrugged her shoulders, “You looked so lost standing in my kitchen, maybe a little nervous but you were absolutely gorgeous and my heart doesn’t do well against that.”

It was Maura’s turn to blush. She stood quietly playing with Jane’s fingers before she said, “That day you came to the campaign office and yelled at my mother…”

“Maura we don’t have to talk about any of that anymore.” Jane said interrupting her.

“It’s okay. Just listen.” Maura said, “That day was so hard for me because when you stormed out I realized something. I realized how hard I was fighting against something that I didn’t want to admit, that I was too scared to admit.” Maura looked up at Jane and gave her a small smile, “But these last two months with you have been so wonderful I can honestly say I’m not scared anymore.”

Jane looked into Maura’s eyes, “What did you realize?  What aren’t you scared of anymore?”

“I realized just how much I’m in love with you.” Maura said to her. She smiled as tears welled in her eyes, “I love you Jane and I’m not scared of that anymore.”

A tear slipped down her cheek and Jane brushed the tear away with her thumb.  She looked into Maura’s eyes, “I’m in love with you too Maura.” She whispered quietly to her then kissed Maura lightly on the lips.

She rested her forehead against Maura’s, “I have been from the very first moment I saw you.” Jane said quietly.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane’s waist and pulled her close, her head resting on Jane’s shoulder. Jane kissed the top of Maura’s head.

They stayed in that moment for a bit longer before they went inside and went upstairs to bed. Maura curled up close to Jane and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and soon they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

In the morning when Jane opened her eyes, she felt the weight of Maura’s body against hers. Jane was lying on her back and Maura was practically lying on top of her. Jane’s left arm was asleep under Maura and her left leg was tangled in the sheets. Jane smiled as she remembered their conversation last night. She let out a sigh and Maura stirred beside her and tightened her arm around Jane.

Jane kissed the top of Maura’s head, “Are you awake?”

“No I’m not awake.” Maura mumbled, “I’m having the most amazing dream where I am lying in bed with the woman I love.”

Jane grinned, “Funny, I must be having the same dream.”

Maura kissed Jane’s bare stomach then lifted her head and looked up at Jane, “Good morning.” She said and stretched up to kissed Jane on the lips.

“Good morning.” Jane said with smile.

 “So what are we going to do today?" Maura asked as she sat up in bed and stretched. She turned to Jane, “Because I'm up for anything."

"That’s what I like to hear." Jane said to her as she got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and started the shower.

After Jane and Maura got dressed they left the house and toured some of Naples. They went to a couple of museums that Maura had really liked. She was in complete awe of the artifacts and exhibits.

Maura hesitated a little before she and Jane were about to go into one of the many cathedrals in Naples.

“It’s not going to fall down around our heads Maura.” Jane told her taking her hand, “It’s a just a cathedral.”

After going to a few more places they sat outside in the patio area of a small restaurant and had lunch.

When they were through with lunch they walked through one of the famous parks then went to the catacombs and took the tour. They stopped off at a nearby bar and had a drink before they continued with their adventure.

Maura took Jane shopping at a few stores and insisted that Jane try on a few dress shirts and couple pairs of slacks. Maura got more than a little handsy with her in the dressing room and they were promptly kicked out of the boutique. 

They went out to dinner at a restaurant near the water and while they ate they watched as the sun started to set casting beautiful colors on the water.

“Let’s go for a walk on the beach.” Jane said when they got home. They took their shoes off and went out the sliding glass door and down the steps to the beach.

Maura took Jane’s hand and they walked down the beach close to the water.

“Have you ever been skinny dipping?” Jane asked Maura as they walked.

“Of course, I swim naked in the Boston Harbor all the time.” Maura joked with a smile on her face.

“Oh okay then.” Jane said as she started to unbutton her shirt. “I guess getting naked with me in the ocean wouldn’t be as exciting then.” She said taking her shirt off then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

“Jane.” Maura said looking around in the dark, “What are you doing?”

Jane kicked off her pants and was reaching around to unclasp her bra, “I believe I’m going skinny dipping by myself.”

She dropped her bra on the sand then started to remove her underwear, “Unless you changed your mind?”

Maura looked around again; the houses along the beach were all dark so Maura hoped that meant that no one was home. She turned back around to see Jane walking backwards towards the water a big grin on her face.

Maura removed the straps of her dress then shimmied out of it. She removed her bra and panties and left them in a pile near Jane’s clothes. Maura walked over to Jane who was standing at the edge of the water.

She smiled at Jane then shoved her hard into the water. Jane let out a laugh as Maura ran into the water and shrieked at how cold it was.

Maura swam over to Jane, put her arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist, “Now see, isn’t this better than swimming alone in the Boston Harbor?” Jane asked.

“Oh yes, much better.” Maura said then kissed Jane’s neck.

Jane’s hands moved to Maura’s ass and she gave it a little squeeze. Jane kissed Maura on the lips and Maura moaned when Jane’s tongue pushed into her mouth. A small wave crashed against them and Jane tightened her grip on Maura to keep them from falling over. Jane’s kisses moved from Maura’s mouth to her neck, she sucked on it as her hands moved up Maura’s back. Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair as her head lulled back giving Jane more access to her neck.

Jane kissed down Maura’s neck to her chest; she gazed down to see Maura’s breasts just above the water. She smiled as she bent her head down and kissed them. Maura moaned as Jane cupped one of her breasts. She took the nipple into her mouth and sucked, it tasted salty from the water.

Maura gripped onto Jane’s shoulders as Jane moved from one nipple to the other. Maura grabbed Jane’s head and pulled her off of her nipple and kissed her hard on the lips, her tongue moved into Jane’s mouth. She took Jane’s left hand and guided in down in between her legs. 

Jane was just about to enter Maura when yelling from the beach stopped them. Jane and Maura looked back at the beach and saw someone standing on the beach. Jane could barely make out what they were saying.

“Oh shit.” Jane said to Maura, “Let’s get out of here.” She let go of Maura and they hurried back to shore.  On the beach was an old man with a white beard standing by their clothes. He was yelling at them in Italian.

Jane grabbed Maura’s clothes and handed them to her. She gathered her clothes up as she yelled back at the man in Italian. He stood yelling and shaking his cane at her.

“Run.” Jane said to Maura and they both took off running down the beach naked.

Jane fumbled with the sliding glass door but finally managed to get it open and they rushed inside. Jane hunched over trying to catch her breath, she started to laugh so hard she snorted.

“Jane this isn’t funny.” Maura told her, out of breath.

Jane looked up at Maura who was standing in the kitchen, naked and dripping water everywhere, “Come on Maura, we probably just gave that guy the best night of his life.” She said as she put her clothes down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the linen clothes and grabbed a couple of towels and handed one to Maura.

“What if he calls the cops?” Maura asked her as she wrapped the towel around her body.

“Let him.” Jane said as she dried her hair, “People swim in the ocean naked here all the time, we aren’t the first and we won’t be the last.”

Jane smiled, tossed her towel on the floor and went over to Maura. She hooked a finger where Maura’s towel was tied off and pulled down. The towel popped open and fell to the floor. “Now, I say we forget about the old man and we take this upstairs.” She said to her then kissed her on the lips.

“Do we really have to go?” Maura asked as she lay wrapped around Jane in their bed the next morning.

“No we can just stay here in this house in Naples forever if you want.” Jane told her, “God only knows what I’ll have to do with Pamela so we can stay here but if it makes you happy then it will be worth it.”

Maura snickered, “I won’t put you through that.”

Jane kissed Maura on the forehead, “Thanks.”

They eventually got out of bed late in the morning. Jane made them breakfast then they packed and Jane put their luggage in the car. She made sure the house was clean and looked the way it did when they showed up. After lunch they went for a long walk on the beach before they locked up the house, got into the car and headed back to Rome.

When they got home Maura helped Jane bring in their luggage. Maura took her bag and went upstairs to put her things away then take a shower and change for dinner. Jane went out onto the patio pulled out her phone and called Angela.

“Hey Ma.” She said but couldn’t get anything more out before her mother started asking her all kinds of questions and talking about home and the restaurant. She listened as her mother talked non-stop for almost 10 minutes.

She waited for Angela to take a breath, which wasn’t easy before she said, “Ma, listen I just wanted to call you and tell you we made it back safely. Maura and I are going out for dinner in a bit so I’ll call you later.”

“Okay Janie.” Angela said then hung up.

Jane put her phone away then went upstairs to change for dinner.

“I can’t believe we’ll be going home pretty soon.” Maura said as they ate dinner at a small café.

“Are you not excited to be going home?” Jane asked her as the waiter poured Maura a glass of wine then set a glass of beer down for Jane.

“Oh of course I am.” Maura said to her, “I just really enjoyed being here with you.”

“Well you can enjoy me in Boston too.” Jane said to her with a smile before she took a sip of her beer.

“I plan on it.” Maura said grinning.

In the morning Jane was downstairs making breakfast when Pamela came breezing through the front door. “Good Morning Jane!” She said as she came into the kitchen.

“Good morning Pamela.” Jane said as she poured a cup of coffee and placed it down on the counter for Pamela.

Maura came downstairs in her robe and gave Pamela a kiss on the cheek, “Good morning.” She said then went and kissed Jane on the lips.

“Why does she get a kiss first?” Jane asked with a pout.

“I like her better.” Maura said playfully shoving Jane to the side so she could get into the refrigerator.

“Yeah but you love me.” Jane said to her.

“That is very true.” Maura said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Pamela watched the two of them in the kitchen together and couldn’t help but smile. She also couldn’t help but hear the word love being said.

“So, I take it the trip to Naples was good?” she asked with a smile.

“It was good.” Maura said to her then looked at Jane, “Very good.”

“Excellent.” Pamela said as she sat down with Maura at the kitchen island. “Now it’s down to business. Jane, we have to talk about the restaurant and the crew.”

Jane put two plates of scrabbled egg whites, a small fruit salad and turkey sausage down in front of Maura and Pamela. “Is something wrong?” Jane asked as she handed them both forks.

“Yes.” Pamela said as she put her fork down, “Unfortunately Dominic did an excellent job while you were gone.”

Jane’s eyebrows furrowed, “How is that a problem?”

“It means that he’ll be taking over as head chef soon.” Pamela told her with a frown.

Jane let out a small laugh, “Well I kind of thought that was the point.”

“Yes but that means that you and Maura will be going back to Boston.” Pamela said to her.

“Is that your not so subtle way of saying you’re going to miss us?” Maura asked her.

“Aren’t you coming back to Boston?” Jane asked her.

“I have to stay here a few more months just to make sure everything is going well. My manager is the best so I know she’ll do a good job.” Pamela said to Jane, and then looked at Maura, “And yes that’s my way of telling you I’m going to miss you.”

“Aww.” Maura said and leaned over and put an arm around Pamela’s shoulders, “We’re going to miss you too, especially Jane.” She said then winked at Jane who glared at her then turned around to make herself a plate of food.

“Jane, I’d like you to at least work till the end of the week under Dominic.” Pamela said to her.

“That’s not a problem.” Jane told her.

Maura laughed a little, “You’re not going to have problems taking orders from someone?”

“Have I had problems taking orders from you?” Jane asked her smiling and Maura blushed.

“Mm-hmm.” Jane said to her then looked at Pamela, “I have no problem working with Dom.”

“Good. Now I should get back to Nicoletta’s.” Pamela said as she stood up, “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome.” Jane said and watched as Pamela left.

Maura helped Jane clean up and do the dishes before Jane got ready and went to work.

The crew was excited to see Jane back in the kitchen. “Okay Chef, what do you want me to do?” Jane asked Dominic with a smile. He immediately put her to work chopping up vegetables.

Maura sat on the couch staring at her phone. She’d been like that for almost half an hour debating on whether or not to call her mother. Even if she didn’t pick up the phone Maura could always leave her a message, it would show that she was trying to make contact.

She sighed heavily then pressed the send button. The line didn’t even ring, an automated voice came on and said, “The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service.”

Maura hung up she didn’t even bother trying to call her mother at her house. Instead she dialed another number.

“Hello Maura.” Edmund said as soon as he picked up.

“Hi Dad.” She said to him.

Maura talked to her dad for a while telling him about her trip to Naples, obviously leaving out a few scandalous details. She told him that they would be going home soon and he said that he’d like to visit when she got settled and she couldn’t have been happier to hear that.

After she hung up with Edmund, Maura went upstairs grabbed her journal and went came back downstairs and headed out onto the beach to write for a bit.

Later in the evening Maura went over to the restaurant just before closing. She had a glass of wine with Pamela before Pamela went into the kitchen and told Jane she could lock up and that she’d be going home.

Pamela said goodbye to Maura then left.

Maura walked into the kitchen to see Jane bent over a sink washing dishes. She looked up through a cloud of steam and smiled at Maura. “Hey.” She said as she turned off the water then dried her hands on a dish towel.

“Everyone left you?” Maura asked looking around the kitchen.

“Yep.” Jane said as she tossed the dish rag down by the sink. She went over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned in and gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips.

Maura pulled back and looked at Jane. She looked completely frazzled. Jane’s chef jacket had two different sauce stains on it, her ponytail was loose and limp, strands of hair fell into her eyes. She was sweaty and her face was flush from washing dishes.

“You look really beautiful right now.” Maura said looking into Jane’s eyes.

Jane scoffed and let her go, “You’re nuts. I look like hell.” She went over to one of the prep tables and began to wipe it down.

Maura went over to her, placed a hand on Jane’s stopping her. She turned Jane so she was looking at her then kissed Jane on the lips. She pulled back and started to unbutton Jane’s chef jacket.

“Uh, whatcha doing?” Jane asked as she watched Maura pop the last button.

Maura didn’t answer her just opened Jane’s jacket and pushed it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She smiled kissed Jane lightly on the lips then trailed kisses to Jane’s neck. Jane moaned as Maura’s hands ran up her sides then cupped her breasts, her thumbs brushed against Jane’s hard nipples.

Maura stopped kissing Jane’s neck long enough to take Jane’s shirt off. “Maura, you do realize there’s security cameras right?” Jane asked, “I mean maybe we shouldn’t do this in here.”

Maura smiled at Jane then pushed Jane up against one of the counters. “I can stop if you want.” She said as she kissed Jane’s chest. “But I don’t think you really want me to.” She said as she unbuttoned and unzipped Jane’s dress pants. Maura kissed Jane on the lips as her hand slipped into Jane’s pants and underwear. Jane moaned into Maura’s mouth and she dragged her fingers up and down Jane’s folds.

Jane gasped as Maura pushed two fingers inside of her. She moved her fingers slowly in and out as she bent her head down and took one of Jane’s nipples into her mouth. Jane’s reached back behind her to brace herself on the counter.

Maura pushed deeper inside Jane, her thumb brushed against Jane’s clit. Jane’s head tilted back and she exhaled deeply. Maura moved to the other nipple, she licked and sucked on it as her fingers moved in and out of Jane. She curled her fingers and drew them out and then slide them back in.

Jane let out a grunt, her legs widened as Maura’s pace quickened. She kissed Jane’s chest, then her neck, “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered in Jane’s ear as she pressed against Jane’s clit. Jane let out a shuddered breath, her legs started to shake. Maura could feel Jane tightening around her fingers.

Maura kissed Jane deeply, her tongue moved inside Jane’s mouth as her fingers moved and twisted in side of her. Jane came hard and Maura had to hold her up. She removed her fingers and held her around the waist. Jane rested her forehead on Maura’s shoulder.

“I’ll never doubt you again.” Jane said breathless.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Jane was surprised she made it to the end of the week cooking under Dominic. He really made her work but she didn’t mind it because to Jane that just showed how much Dominic wanted to be head chef and how much he loved cooking.

“Jane, don’t come in tomorrow morning.” Pamela said as Jane was getting ready to leave the restaurant.

“Are you firing me?” Jane asked with her eyebrows raised.

“Not yet.” Pamela said then winked, “I actually wanted you to come in during the dinner shift.”

“Oh okay.” Jane told her then said good night and went home.

Jane and Maura spent the next morning together planning their trip back home. They had two more days in Rome so they had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

“You realize you’re probably going to need to buy another suitcase or two just for all the clothes you bought here right?” Jane asked as she looked through the closet.

“Well you know the saying, ‘When in Rome, shop, shop, shop…’” Maura said with a smile and a shrug.

Later that evening Jane got ready to go the restaurant. “Why are you so dressed up?” Jane asked Maura as she came downstairs.

“I’m going to the restaurant to have dinner with Pamela.” Maura said to her.

“Okay well let’s go. I don’t want to be late for my last shift.” Jane told her.

Jane and Maura walked into the restaurant. Pamela came right over to Jane and started to unbutton her chef jacket. “Hey uh, what are you doing?” Jane asked taking Pamela’s hands off her jacket.

“Oh you’re not here to cook.” Pamela said as she removed Jane’s jacket and smiled at her, “This night is for you.”

“What?” Jane asked then looked at Maura, “I don’t understand what’s going on.” She said as Pamela took Jane’s jacket and hung it up.

“You’re not here to cook. You’re here to relax, eat and enjoy. This is to thank you for all the work you’ve done here.” Maura told her as she led Jane over to the table set up just for them.

Pamela went to the kitchen and soon returned with a bottle of wine. She poured them each a glass then set the bottle down on the table. “Anything you want tonight is yours.” Pamela said to Jane.

“Thank you.” Jane said to her and Pamela excused herself and went back to the kitchen.

“Did you know she was going to do this?” Jane asked Maura.

“Of course.” Maura told her, “Just try and enjoy it.”

 After they had dinner Pamela came out to the dining area and grabbed a microphone from where the band was playing. “Excuse me everyone, I don’t mean to disturbed your dinner but tonight is a very special night here at Nicoletta’s.” She said.

“Oh shit.” Jane grumbled and ducked her head.

“Tonight we are saying goodbye to our head chef, a wonderful and talented woman who has been here cooking you fabulous meals for the last 2 months.” Pamela said as she looked at Jane.

“Jane Rizzoli is a master at what she does.” Pamela went on, “She does the most amazing things with her hands.” Pamela winked at Jane, “She creates not only a meal for you but an experience.”

Dominic came out of the kitchen and went over to where Pamela was standing.

“But fear not, though we say goodbye to Jane, we welcome another very talented chef tonight named Dominic Lorenzo.” Pamela said then waved Dominic over and he went and stood next to her.

 “Jane, why don’t you come up and join us?” Pamela said and Jane just shook her head no. Maura gave her a little nudge and Jane got up and reluctantly went over to stand by Pamela.

“So I’d like you all to give these two chefs your love and a round of applause for the hard work that they do.” Pamela said to the crowd and everyone clapped loudly.

Jane shook Dominic’s hand, “You’ve got a lot of talent. I wish you luck Dom.”

“Thanks Jane.” He said to her with a smile.

Jane went and sat back down at the table with Maura. “You did very good.” Maura said then leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek.

Pamela came to their table with dessert. Hazelnut tiramisu with a mint garnish.

“You remember the first time we had this?” Jane asked as she took a bite.

Maura smiled, “Yes. That was the first time you kissed me.”

“You were pretty shocked when I did.” Jane said to her with a laugh, “I’d never seen someone bolt out the door so fast in my life.”

“You caught me off guard.” Maura told her, “I didn’t expect you to kiss me but I really wanted you too.”

Jane arched an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Oh yes.” Maura said to her, “And it help aid the fantasies I had.”  She added taking a bite of the dessert.

“Whoa, wait a minute.” Jane said leaning in close to her, “What fantasies?”

“I’m not telling you.” Maura said with a smile.

“That’s just mean.” Jane said to her with a pout.

“Jane, anything I dreamed up in my mind you made 10 times better.” Maura told her then kissed Jane on her pouty lips.

“Gimme some of that dessert.” Jane said opening her mouth. Maura gave her a forkful of the tiramisu.

Later in the evening Jane went into the kitchen and talked to the rest of the staff and told them how proud she was of them and how wonderful it was working with them.

After all the guests had left and the kitchen staff cleaned up Pamela locked the front door to the restaurant and flipped the sign to Closed. Pamela looked around and wondered where Jane and Maura had wandered off to. She shut off some of the lights in the dining room area and as she moved towards the kitchen she heard the soft sound of music coming through the doors. Pamela slowly pushed open one of the doors and peaked in.

In the middle of the kitchen under the lights, Jane and Maura held each other close and slow danced.

Pamela smiled at the sight of the two of them. She eased back and shut the kitchen door quietly. She busied herself behind the bar checking on the stock.

Eventually Jane and Maura came out of the kitchen holding hands.

Maura smiled at Pamela when she saw her approaching them.

Pamela stopped in front of them. She placed her right hand on Jane’s cheek and her left hand on Maura’s cheek. “Promise me you’ll love each other for as long as time allows.” She said looking at both of them.

Jane blushed, smiled and nodded her head. Maura put a hand on Pamela’s and smiled at her, “We promise.”

Pamela sniffled a little then stepped back from them. She cleared her throat, “Okay my beauties, time to go home.”

She turned to grab her purse from the bar and Jane stepped up and wrapped her arms around Pamela and hugged her from behind, “Thank you for everything Pamela.” Jane kissed Pamela’s cheek before letting her go.

When Pamela turned around she had tears in her eyes and was blushing, “Okay go on now, get out of here.” She said pushing Jane and Maura out the door. 

When Jane and Maura got home Maura went upstairs to change. She came back downstairs to find Jane sitting on the couch in the living room.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked walking into the living room.

“Come sit by me.” Jane said patting the cushion next to her.

Maura sat down next to Jane and Jane took Maura’s hand in hers. She stared down at their hands as she brushed her thumb across Maura’s knuckles.

“What’s wrong?” Maura asked.

“I want to ask you something.” Jane said, “I’m just not quite sure how.”

“Should I be nervous?” Maura asked her seeing the look of confusion on Jane’s face.

“No.” Jane said giving her a small smiling, “At least I don’t think so. Maybe? I don’t know.”

Maura could tell Jane was on the verge of babbling, she gave Jane’s hands a squeeze, “You can ask me anything Jane.” Maura told her. 

Jane took a deep breath, “I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to move in with me when we get back to Boston.” Jane asked her.

“You want us to live together?” Maura asked surprised.

“Before you say no just think about this, we’ve been living together for 2 months already and it’s been pretty great.” Jane said, “I mean I know back home eventually you’ll have to deal with your mom and all that but I can be nice to her when I have to be as long as she can. And I have an extra bedroom so, if your dad wants to stay with us when he comes to visit he can.”

Jane was nervous so she kept talking, “And it won’t be my place anymore it will be ours. Unless you wanted to move to a different new place all together….”

“Stop.” Maura said waving her hand to silence her. Jane’s mouth closed, her lips pressed together tight.

Maura turned to Jane, gave her hand a squeeze, “Jane, these last two months being here with you have been amazing. I love going to bed with you every night and waking up and having you there every morning.”

Jane was listening very carefully.

“You know I love you.” Maura said and Jane physically braced herself for the No she was going to receive.

“Nothing would make me happier than to move in with you.” Maura told her.

“But?” Jane asked.

“But what?” Maura asked, “There’s no but.”

Maura looked at the confused look on Jane’s face and she started to smile, “Jane I’m trying to tell you I want to move in with you. That I look forward to living with you.”

“Really?” Jane asked a smile crept across her lips.

“Yes really.” Maura said and Jane leaned over and hugged her tight causing Maura to laugh.

Jane pulled back and kissed Maura on the lips.

“You don’t know how happy you’ve made me.” Jane told her.

“Well, why don’t we go upstairs and you can show me just how happy you are.” Maura said standing up and heading for the stairs. Jane wasn’t too far behind her.

The next morning Jane and Maura went all over Rome enjoying their last day. They went to a few museums and art galleries then had lunch at a nearby park.

Their last stop was the Trevi Fountain. Maura marveled at how beautiful it was. “This must have taken forever to create.” Maura said as she watched the water cascade off the stones into a huge pool of clear water.

“Almost 300 years.” Jane told her.

Maura looked at Jane with surprise, “Really?” and Jane nodded her head.

“Okay so, there’s this tradition.” Jane said as she dug into her jean pocket. She pulled out two coins and handed one to Maura. “Now, let’s turn around.” Jane said and they both stood with their backs to the fountain. “Put the coin in your right hand, and throw it over your left shoulder.” Jane told her.

Maura looked at her funny, “Why?”

“It means that you’re sure to return to Rome one day.” Jane told her, “Now no more questions, toss the coin.” She told her.

Maura tossed the coin at the same time Jane did. They turned around and looked at all the coins glittering in the water. “I have a good feeling we’ll be back.” Maura said putting an arm around Jane’s waist.

Maura took Jane out to dinner and they sat in the restaurant and talked about home. Maura planned to start moving her things from her home to Jane’s as soon as she could. She told Jane she was a little nervous because she’d never lived with anyone she’d been dating and Jane told her that it would be something new for her too.

They got home late in the evening and Jane was sitting in the arm chair in their room watching as Maura struggled trying to zip up her suitcase that was on the bed.

“Why don’t you just use the extra suitcase I got you?” Jane asked her with a laugh.

“Why don’t you just get over here and help me close this stupid thing?” Maura asked with a grunt as she pressed down on the suitcase again.

Jane got up and moved Maura out of the way. She turned around and then hopped onto the suitcase to sit on it. “There, now try it.” Jane told her with a smile.

Maura grabbed the zipper and zipped up the suitcase. “Thank you, you’ve been most helpful.” Maura said then kissed Jane on the cheek.

Jane hopped off the suitcase and moved it off the bed and put it near the bedroom door. “Anything else you need me to sit on?” Jane asked and Maura gave her the biggest smile.

Jane shook her head and laughed, “You’re so bad.”

Maura went over to Jane, “You should pack too.” She said as she took the bottom of Jane’s shirt and started to pull it up, “Let’s start with what you’re wearing.”

Maura pulled Jane’s shirt up over her head and tossed it behind her. She unbuckled Jane’s belt, unzipped and unbuttoned her pants. Maura smiled at Jane as she unbuttoned Maura’s blouse and unzipped the skirt she was wearing. Jane pulled on the skirt and it dropped pooling around Maura’s ankles. She stepped out of it as Jane removed her shirt. Maura unclasped her bra and took it off as Jane slipped off Maura’s panties then pushed Maura back towards the bed.

Jane lightly pushed Maura onto the bed then removed her pants, underwear and bra. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Maura’s thighs. She smiled then bent over to kiss Maura on the lips. Jane sat up and her hands ran up Maura’s sides and over her stomach. It sent shivers all over Maura’s body.  

Jane’s hands went to Maura’s breasts. She palmed them, squeezing lightly. She brushed her thumbs across her nipples. Maura was gripping onto Jane’s thighs when Jane bent down and licked her right nipple. She sucked the nipple into her mouth and her tongue whirled around.  She released one nipple for the other.

Maura bucked her hips, “Jane….”

Jane smiled against Maura’s breasts as she kissed the valley between her breasts. Jane kissed down Maura’s stomach then adjusted her position so she was lying between Maura’s spread legs.

Jane took her time as she kissed a small trail on the inside of Maura’s left thigh. She turned her head and kissed the right. She wrapped her arms around her thighs as they bucked again. Jane took a slow lick of her wet folds, the contact made Maura moan. Jane slipped her tongue inside and Maura grabbed Jane’s hair.

Jane’s tongued swirled around Maura’s clit. She flicked it then wrapped her lips around it and sucked. She rubbed her tongue against it slowly.

Jane let go of Maura’s right thigh and slipped two fingers inside of her. “Oh god.” Maura moaned, her head turned to the side, her eyes shut. She held onto Jane’s head and kept her right in place.

Jane’s fingers moved slowly inside of her. She curled her fingers as she dragged them out. Jane lifted her head and looked up at Maura who was writhing from her movements. Maura’s hands had let go of Jane’s hair and she was now gripping the sheets tight.

The movement of Jane’s fingers quickened, she brushed against Maura’s clit. Maura’s hips rose matching the rhythm that Jane had created. She moaned loudly as Jane’s mouth returned to her clit and started sucking on it. Jane could feel Maura tightening around her. Jane’s pace quickened, her strokes deepened. Maura’s moans grew louder till groaned as she came.

Jane moved her way back up her body. She smiled and rested a head on Maura’s breasts. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed the top of her head.

After a moment Jane lifted her head and Maura kissed her on the lips. She pushed Jane over and rolled on top of her. She kissed Jane; her tongue moved in Jane’s mouth as her hand moved down Jane’s body and went between her legs. She could feel how wet Jane already was and it made her groan. She pushed two fingers inside. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura’s waist as she started to pump her fingers in and out. She sucked on Jane’s right nipple then licked her way up to Jane’s neck and sucked. The heel of Maura’s hand pressed against Jane’s clit and she used her thigh for pressure. Maura rocked their bodies as she moved inside Jane.

Jane moaned into Maura’s mouth and clutched at her back as Maura’s fingers started to play with Jane’s clit. She gasped for air as Maura caressed, stroked and lightly pinched her. She slipped two fingers back inside, her pace quickened as she felt Jane was getting close.

“Ah fuck.” Jane moaned as Maura stroked her clit with her thumb. Her legs tightened around Maura’s waist, her head went back into the pillow and she groaned loudly as she came.

Jane grabbed Maura’s face and kissed her forceful on the lips. “You are so freaking amazing.” Jane told her after their kiss broke and both were breathless.

Maura moved slowly off to Jane’s side and curled up around her, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

In the morning Jane got up before Maura and made sure their luggage was downstairs by the front door then she went to put gas into the car. Maura was just out of the shower when Jane came back home.

“Pamela’s going to be here soon.” Jane told her as she saw that Maura wasn’t even dressed yet.

“I know.” Maura said as she dried off then grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed.

Jane went back downstairs to check and make sure they hadn’t missed anything when Pamela came in the front door.

“You really should have learned to lock this door. You never know who’s going to just walk right in.” She said as she went over to Jane who was in the kitchen.

Jane smiled at Pamela, “Well that probably would have been good to know at the beginning of this little adventure.”

Maura came downstairs and joined them.

“All set to go?” Pamela asked her.

“I suppose so.” Maura said to her.

They followed Pamela outside, “A limo?” Jane asked surprised as she looked at Pamela.

She just gave Jane an innocent shrug as her driver started to put their luggage in the trunk.

They got in the back of the limo and the driver drove them to the airport.

Pamela followed them into the airport. They checked their luggage and waited for their flight to be called.

“I’m going to take off before you guys do.” Pamela said to them. She went over to Jane and hugged her tight, “Thank you for all you did for the restaurant.”

“Thanks for the opportunity.” Jane said as Pamela pulled back.

Pamela looked over at Maura. She turned back to Jane and took her by the arm and led her away from Maura a bit. “Listen, I know how much you love Maura. I just want you to know that I love her too and I am so grateful that she has you in her life. Just take care of her and treat her right.” Pamela said to her.

“I will.” Jane said to Pamela then hugged her one more time.

“Okay good.” She said with a sniffle as she walked back over to Maura.

“Now you.” Pamela said as she pulled Maura off to one side away from Jane, “You know I love you like a daughter and I am so happy that I have gotten to witness you falling in love and being happy.” She took Maura’s hands in hers, “You’ve grown into such an amazing woman Maura and anyone who fails to see that you don’t need in your life.”

“I love you Pamela.” Maura said to her, “Thank you for all you’ve done for me and Jane. For helping us get back together, for supporting us and for being there for me when I’ve needed you most.”

“I love you too.” Pamela said and they hugged each other tight.

Jane and Maura’s flight was announced over the PA system.

Jane went over to Maura and Pamela, “We have to go now.” She said to Maura and took her hand.

“I’ll be seeing you.” Pamela said then blew them a kiss before she turned around and walked away.

They waited for Pamela to leave the airport before they headed to their gate and got onto the plane and sat down.

“Homeward bound.” Maura said to Jane quietly as she held her hand. Jane smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

After an hour delay and an 8 hour flight Maura and Jane finally made it back to Boston a little after 6 in the morning.

“Did you tell your mother the flight time?” Maura asked as she followed Jane over to baggage claim.

“I told her we were coming in on a later flight.” Jane told her, “You know how she gets.”

“Are you sure you didn’t tell her?” Maura asked her.

“Yeah why?” Jane asked as she watched luggage that wasn’t there on the baggage carousel roll passed.

“JANIE!!” Angela yelled screeched.

“Ah hell.” Jane mumbled under her breath.

Angela practically knocked Jane over as she hugged her. “I can’t… you’re cutting off… Ma!” Jane squeaked out.

Angela released her then hugged Maura just as tight. “I’m so glad you are home.” She said to them both.

“We’re happy to be home too.” Jane said as she grabbed their luggage from the carousel and put it on a luggage cart, “How’d you know when we’d be coming in?”

“Oh Pamela called me.” Angela said as she put an arm around Maura’s shoulders and Jane’s waist.

They walked out of the airport to Angela’s car. Jane got their luggage in the trunk then she and Maura got into the backseat.

Angela talked almost non-stop the whole way as she drove them to Jane’s house.

Angela helped Jane with the luggage and when they went inside Jane noticed that the table was set and there was the smell of food in the air.

“Aw Ma, what did you do?” Jane asked as she put the luggage down.

“Just a little welcome home breakfast.” She told her, “Okay enjoy, get some rest and I will see you later.”

“You’re not going to eat with us?” Maura asked her.

“Nope.” Angela said then left shutting the front door behind her.

After they ate breakfast Jane didn’t even bother washing the dishes or unpacking she just took Maura’s hand and they went to the bedroom and went to sleep.

They woke up late in the afternoon. Jane was wrapped around Maura holding her tight.

“Ready to face the world?” Jane asked her.

“After a shower.” Maura told her and Jane unwrapped herself from Maura.

By the time Maura was done with her shower and dressed Jane had unpacked half their luggage.

“I hope you don’t mind but I figured since you’re gonna be living here I’d already get you started.” Jane said as she closed a drawer.

“Not at all.” Maura told her.

Jane gave Maura a ride to her house before Jane went to her mother’s house.

Maura was busy going through the ton of mail that had piled up when her doorbell rang. Maura got up from her desk in her office and went to the door. She smiled, “Jane I told you …” She started to say as she opened the door.

Maura’s smile vanished as she saw that it wasn’t Jane at the door but Constance.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Maura was stunned to see her mother standing at her door. “Mother, what are you doing here?” She asked, “I mean how did you know that I was back from Rome?”

“I have my ways.” Constance told her.

“Would you like to come in?” Maura asked her opening the door wider.

“No, I can’t stay. I just came back to settle a few things before I return to my home in Paris.” Constance told her.

“Paris? You moved to Paris?” Maura asked with hurt in her voice.

“Yes I couldn’t stay in this town after…” She began to say.

Maura cut her off, “After I embarrassed you.” 

“I didn’t say that.” Constance said to her.

“You didn’t have to.” Maura said as she folded her arms across her chest.

“I didn’t come here to fight with you, Maura.” Constance said to her.

“Why did you come here then?” Maura asked as she stood in the doorway.

Constance reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, “I wanted to give you my contact information.”

She handed the envelope to Maura then turned and headed down the front steps. Maura wanted to call out to her, to just stop her from leaving. She had so much she wanted to talk to her mother about. But she didn’t say anything.

Constance stopped and turned around and looked back at Maura, “Are you truly happy now, Maura?”

Maura was stunned. It was an odd question coming from her mother. Not once in all her life had her mother ever asked her if she was happy. She had always done what her mother wanted her to do, anything to please her mother regardless if it made her happy or not. Now after almost 3 months of not speaking to each other she was standing in front of Maura asking her if she was happy.

“Yes Mother, I am.” Maura told her with a small sad smile.

Constance gave a small nod of her head but didn’t say anything more. She just turned around and walked back to her car, got in and drove away.

Maura stood on her porch in disbelief. Was the door to repairing her relationship with her mother opened a crack now? She hoped that’s what it meant. She hoped that her mother would at least try. Maura thought it would have been just as easy for her mother to send the contact information through the mail or have Pamela give it to her but the fact that she had brought it by herself had to mean something. She didn’t want to put too much more thought into it or she’d talk herself out of what she was hoping it could mean so she just went back inside her house and shut the door behind her.

Jane was at A Little Taste of Italy checking on her staff and kitchen. “Oh it’s so good to be back in my kitchen.” Jane said to Angela as she watched her staff hurry around to get the dinner menu prepped.

“Hey boss, glad to have you back!” Marco yelled to her as he moved through the kitchen.

“Nice to be back!” Jane yelled back at him before he disappeared into the walk-in refrigerator.

Jane went through the kitchen and stopped and talked to her staff as they worked. They seemed to be just as happy for her return as she was.

Jane and Angela headed back to Jane’s office so they could go over the menu, the changes Angela made and the final numbers for the last 2 months.

Two hours later Jane turned off her computer, “You did really good Ma.” Jane said to her.

“Was there any doubt?” Angela asked her.

“A little.” Jane said to her with a little chuckle, “But I think I’m going to keep a few of the menu changes. People really seem to like it.”

Jane got up from her desk and hugged her, “Thanks for everything you did, Ma.”

Angela squeezed Jane tight then let her go, “Anytime Janie.”

“No, I really mean it.” Jane said as she sat back down in this chair, “You know Ma, this trip was really good for me and Maura. We needed this and I just want to thank you for taking over here so we could go and be together.” Jane told her, “I mean it helped us figure out a few things.”

“Like how in love you are with each other?” Angela asked smiling.

“Yes Ma, like how much we love each other.” Jane said returning the smiling. “In fact,” Jane said as she stood up, “We love each other so much, I asked her to move in with me and she said yes.”

Angela slapped Jane on the arm, “About time!”

“OW!” Jane yelled as she rubbed her arm, “What do you mean about time?”

“Oh Janie, you drive me so crazy sometimes.” Angela said getting up from her chair and heading for the door, “So crazy.” She growled then went out the door and started down the hall.

“What does that mean?!” Jane called after her but Angela ignored her and kept walking.

Later that evening Maura came to the restaurant and they sat to have dinner.

“What’s wrong?” Jane asked Maura as they sat waiting for their food.

“Hmm?” Maura said.

“You’re quiet. What’s wrong?” Jane asked her again.

“My mother came by the house to see me.” Maura told her.

“And how did that go?” Jane asked cautiously.

“It was a short visit so it went well.” Maura told Jane then took a sip of wine.

The waiter brought over their meals and placed them on the table for them, smiled then retreated back to the kitchen.

“Okay I’m just going to ask.” Jane said putting down her beer bottle. “What did she want?”

“She wanted to drop off her contact information because she moved to Paris.” Maura told her, “But Jane, she asked me if I was happy. Mother has never cared about that before. I told her I was and then she left.”

“And what does that mean?” Jane asked her.

“It means she’s trying.” Maura told her with a smile.

Jane wanted to be as optimistic as Maura but as an outsider who has seen the kind of damage Constance has done she didn’t want Maura to get hurt again. She didn’t really need Constance to accept her because she couldn’t care less what Constance thought of her but she would at least need to accept the fact that they were together and Jane wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

“That’s good Maura.” Jane told her, “I really hope that’s what she’s doing.”

For the following week Jane took time off from the restaurant to help Maura move her things from her house to Jane’s.

“Man you have a lot of stuff.” Jane said as she followed Maura into their house carrying two boxes.

“Are you regretting asking me to move in now?” Maura asked her.

Jane tilted her head as if she was thinking about it and Maura swatted her on the arm.

Jane put down the boxes and grabbed Maura around the waist and pulled her close, “No, I don’t regret it one bit.” She kissed Maura on the lips and Maura’s hands started to wander up Jane’s back.

Jane broke the kiss and let go of Maura’s waist, “You keep those hands to yourself till we get your things in the house then you can let them wander wherever you want.”

“Well hurry it up then.” Maura said and slapped Jane on the ass on their way out the door.

Within the week Jane was back in her kitchen cooking. A friend of Constance’s who had been at one of the events that Jane had catered for her had remembered Jane’s restaurant. He wanted to have a special dinner for his wife’s birthday. He had planned on inviting her family to surprise her.

Jane was at the restaurant early making sure everything was getting prepped and ready. It was her first big event since getting back from Italy so it had to be perfect.

The night of the birthday party Maura went to the restaurant just before the dinner. She pushed in the double doors and went into the kitchen. And there Jane was, just like the first time she saw her. The kitchen staff was in some sort of chaotic type dance.

But the only thing Maura could focus on was Jane. There she was in her white chef jacket yelling in Italian at one of her sous-chefs. Maura smiled at the sight.

She thought about the first time they met, how nervous she was and how sexy she thought Jane was speaking Italian to her. She remembered the night that Jane gave her the bottle of wine from the family vineyard.

She thought of the first time Jane kissed her, how her heart literally skipped a beat and how scared that feeling was.

A big smile stretched across her lips as she remembered Jane’s attempt at giving Maura a cooking lesson that lead to them making love for the first time.

She remembered their first argument and the picnic at Spectacle Island when they made up. She smiled again as she thought about how she’d never be allowed into the movie theater downtown again.

She thought about the heartache she caused and felt when she broke up with Jane. How hard it was to regain Jane’s heart and trust but how thankful she was when Jane forgave her and gave them a second chance.

Maura knew that this is what life with Jane would be like. Their life would be about the good and bad moments and everything else that filled in the time between. She loved Jane with all her heart and she knew that Jane loved her just the same.

In the midst of all the chaos Jane stopped, looked up and spotted Maura. Jane smiled at her and it brought back the memory of their first meeting.

Jane didn’t hear half of what her sous chef was telling her because her focus was on the beautiful woman that was standing in her kitchen trying to stay out of the way of the food servers as they moved past her.

She couldn’t help but smile at how nervous the woman was, how flustered she was getting. All Jane wanted to do was find out who this woman was, where she came from and why she was standing in her kitchen saying she needed Jane.

Jane knew Maura was trouble, knew it from the moment she laid eyes on her that her life wouldn’t be the same ever again. Jane didn’t know if that was a good thing or not but she was willing to risk it all to find out. 

The noise of the kitchen brought Jane out of her memory. She smiled again then rounded the counter she was standing behind.  She took Maura lightly by the arm and moved her out of the way.

“I know I know, I’m not supposed to be in here.” Maura said as Jane backed them into their little alcove.

“No, you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be.” She said and Maura knew it in her heart as Jane kissed her deeply.


End file.
